Hearts in Time: Beginnings
by Lancetheflamesniper
Summary: The official prequel to Hearts in Time. A story of tragedy, intrigue and romance set in Moon Kingdom.
1. Bard's Prologue

I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish I did, but Naoko Takeuchi owns the copyrights.   
  
I'm just borrowing the characters. Any character in this work that she doesn't   
  
own I do ^_^ . Please ask before borrowing them. I'll be using the North   
  
American names save for in the case of Setsuna (I do not think that the name   
  
Trista matches the character). If you don't like that, don't read my story. Also   
  
Amara and Michelle are not cousins in this work. This is a prequel to Hearts in   
  
time...thus the title.  
  
Hearts in time: Beginings  
  
Part 1: Bard's Prologue  
  
by  
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
Crystal Tokyo is a beautiful place. A mecca in the wasteland of  
  
the world. It's buildings are spires made of gleaming crystal, just as it's name   
  
implies. It's very existance is a testament to human will, tempered with   
  
compassion and guided by the purest of hearts. It's also a place with families and   
  
where there are families there are children. And of course, where there are children   
  
there is the bane of all children everywhere...school.  
  
For most children in Crystal Tokyo school is much like what school   
  
was in the past. Meaning that you sit in a class room in nice neat rows with a teacher   
  
droning on and on about things that, as children often tend to think, will be of no use   
  
at all. Every once in a while some child asks a question thus making the class longer.   
  
But for nine teenage children, school means just a little more. These nine, you see, are   
  
Senshi in training. For the Senshi in training, school means that on top of world history,   
  
algebra, computer science, chemistry and other normal courses there was also another   
  
class, and it's unique teacher.   
  
His name is the Bard. If he has another name they never learned it. Most   
  
people upon seeing him, clad as he is, tend to remember the threat that was the Wiseman.   
  
The Bard tended to dress in a hooded robe with the hood up. In the shadows of the hood a   
  
person could see the ghost of a face if one looked close enough. Most people never did.   
  
Though, it didn't stop the rumor mill from going. Some said he was beggar from the   
  
wastelands. Others that he was at one time a warrior that was now too injured and   
  
disfigured to serve in any other way. Still others thought he was some kind of youma, biding  
  
his time until he could strike. The Bard never confirmed nor denied any of it. When   
  
confronted with these questions he'd merely shrug and hobble down the street using a cane   
  
made of black colored wood with a Garnet stone cap.  
  
While the Bard is a teacher he taught differently than most. In fact, his   
  
students most times didn't even know they were learning. For the Bard was a story teller and   
  
hid his lessons in stories. No one asked him to teach the next generation of heroes, he did it   
  
because he wanted to. Nor did he teach in the school. His classroom was a park, an icecream   
  
parlor, anywhere that the young heroes could relax and thus be more open minded. For their   
  
part shop keepers gave the young senshi "free" refreshments. The Bard paid hansomely for the   
  
food later and on top of that seeing the young senshi in their shops boosted business.  
  
It was early spring and Bard knew his students were getting tired of school,   
  
though they never seemingly tired of hearing his stories. He had planned to tell the young senshi   
  
his most important story this day. The tale of how it all began. Not the origins of the universe, not   
  
even he knew that one, but the of the things that led to Crystal Tokyo being the way it is. There   
  
was nothing wrong with Crystal Tokyo in fact things that happened in the past had greatly improved   
  
how the timeline had turned out. Originally most of his students wouldn't have been conceived had   
  
things not turned out as they did. The senshi originally were to give up on any chance of family to   
  
serve the NeoQueen. It was the marriage of Sailor Pluto which really changed things. If SHE was   
  
able to get married they would too.   
  
Under his hood the Bard smirked at that as he ate his fruit and yogurt parfait in the  
  
booth of the Crystal Crown Arcade. His students would be here soon but if his instincts were correct   
  
he was being watched very carefully at the moment. The person watching knew he wasn't a threat,   
  
however. He knew, also, that she was curious just the same.  
  
"I suppose I should have expected you'd come," he said to the person in the   
  
shadows.  
  
"Once I learned that you were going to talk about the old days I couldn't stay away,"   
  
she responded. "Any idea what you're going to tell them?"  
  
"One story out of millions I could tell. From beginning to end. A sad, yet hopeful tale   
  
of one swordmaster."  
  
"Ah, then it's good that I arrived. I've wanted to hear this story myself."  
  
The Bard nodded as his class began to file in. They were in their human guises as   
  
opposed to their Junior Senshi guises but most people recognized them as who they were anyway. It   
  
was the one down side to having famous parents. The Bard often found it ironic that their parents went   
  
from "urban myths" to "household names" in only a few hundred years.  
  
Their leader was a short girl with pink hair, pink eyes and a personality that was both   
  
sweet and annoying. Bard knew a lot about her since she was not only the duaghter of the Queen but   
  
also already a hero in her own right. He'd even told stories of her, though he called her the rabbit   
  
princess when he did. It was something Rini hated.  
  
The next one through the door was amazing in her own right. For the life of the Bard he   
  
could never figure out how the girl didn't run into things while walking. She always has her nose in a book.   
  
'Probably has ESP like her father, Greg.' Bard surmised. This child had vibrant blue hair and deep blue   
  
eyes. Of all of them, Bard was sure Amelia Anderson learned the most from his stories.  
  
The third girl through the door had long raven black hair and greenish brown eyes. As   
  
usual she was dressed in her shinto robes as opposed to her school uniform. This child seemed to make   
  
it her life's work to annoy the Hell out of Princess Rini. He had to admit Kaen Hino was definitely good at it.  
  
Arguably the tallest girl in the group, the fourth girl in his "class" entered. Whether her hair   
  
and eyes came from her mother or her father was debatable since both had brown hair and brown eyes. She   
  
was a gentle, unless you ticked her off. As was demonstrated one day when she tossed a two hundred   
  
pound man who tried to mug her around like he weighed less than ball of paper. Yes, Mika Kino did have a   
  
temper to her and strength to back it up.  
  
Girl number five in this the group would make a dramatic entrance, if she could. It along with   
  
the habit getting old adages wrong were things she got from her mother.She had black hair as opposed to her   
  
mother's blonde but did have her mother's baby blue eyes. Unfortunately along with her mother's bad habits   
  
she also inherited her father's sarcastic bent. Still Raven Aino was always upbeat and attentive to his stories  
  
....even if she couldn't remember them later.  
  
The next two through the door often boggled the hell out of the Bard. They were twins but what   
  
he sometimes wondered was just how they came into existance. Rene` and Samantha Ten'ou-Kaioh not only   
  
had the longest last name of any of his students, but also were parented by two women. While he knew about   
  
artificial insemination and gene manipulation (he often suspected that it was more some kind of weird fluke or   
  
magic intervention than anything), but these two looked exactly like a mix of their "parents". Rene' had short   
  
teal colored hair and soft blue eyes while Samantha posessed lustrous shoulder length blonde hair and sea   
  
green eyes. Rene' had the same love of speed that her "father" had, while Samantha was a well known violinist   
  
and suspected to take the gold in swimming in the next city wide olympics.   
  
The next girl to enter did so quietly. She was always quiet, but the Bard could understand that.   
  
Silence ran in her family. Though that was nearly as unnerving as what Silence could do if left to run free. This   
  
quiet child looked a lot like a healthier more vibrant form of her mother, complete with the soulful violet-black   
  
eyes and midnight black hair. She was Megumi Tomoe.  
  
The last girl to enter was never late, nor was she early - she arrived exactly when she meant to.   
  
Bard wasn't sure WHERE that trait came from as both her mother and father could claim it. She had ice blue   
  
eyes and dark green hair. Her skin as the same tone as her mother's and her face's features were set to that   
  
same thoughful expression her mom tended to favor. Bard suspected that while Amelia learned the most from   
  
his tales that Sonia Meioh took the lessons to heart.  
  
Bard waited for his charges to place and recieve their orders, before "class" began. He took a   
  
long drink of this tea to whet his throat then began. "Today my students, I am going to tell you a tale that is very   
  
old, but very important."  
  
"What is it Bard?" Rini asked.  
  
"I bet it's got a lot of action," Rene` intoned.  
  
"I bet it'll be a romantic story," Mika replied with a dreamy sigh.  
  
"Oooh a romance would be nice!" Rini gushed, her sweetness and annoyingness cranking up   
  
several notches.  
  
"Can it Yamhead!" Kaen snapped. "Let Bard speak!"  
  
"Actually this story is all of those things. Romantic but sad. Action packed yet also thoughtful. For   
  
this is the tale of Prince Lance of Pluto his love for a princess and the fall of the Moon Kingdom," Bard replied.  
  
Thus the story begins....  
  
TBC. 


	2. Meetings

Hearts in Time: Beginnings  
  
part 2: Meetings  
  
By  
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
The day was what the people of the Earth Kingdom would   
  
have called October 29th, if they used calenders. The midwives   
  
assigned to the royal Palace of Pluto didn't care about the date   
  
however. All they cared about was that Lady Trista was giving birth   
  
and seemed to not be taking it well.  
  
"I swear Chronos, that when if you EVER do this to me   
  
again, I'm going to cut it off!" Trista panted, her breathing becoming   
  
more labored as the delivery went.  
  
"You don't mean that," Chronos soothed. "Push my darling.   
  
She's almost here."   
  
"You tell me to push one more time and I swear I'll kill you!"   
  
Trista screamed as she pushed one more time. She'd been in labor   
  
almost twenty hours now. Clearly the child didn't want to leave.  
  
Chronos for his part was glad he offered her his left hand   
  
instead of his right. From the way she'd been squeezing his hand   
  
during the contractions he was sure that it was broken four times   
  
over. His mind however was on other things. Grand visions of his   
  
daughter growing into a strong, beautiful woman who, when the time   
  
was right, would marry and rule Pluto with wisdom and a little   
  
compassion. Granted male births were in short supply on most   
  
planets, except for Earth, but that could be dealt with.  
  
Chronos' thoughts were interupted by the sound of a child's   
  
cries. The midwife brought the child to them after cleaning her off .   
  
She had already a fringe of moisture matted dark green locks.   
  
Slowly the child calmed down and opened her magenta eyes briefly.   
  
She was beautiful.  
  
"Look Trista. She has your eyes," Chronos replied.  
  
"And your hair," Trista replied. "What shall we name her?"  
  
"How about," Chronos began then paused while the midwives   
  
bandaged his damaged hand. "Setsuna."  
  
"That sounds perfect," Trista responded as she cuddled and   
  
coo at the child in her arms.   
  
********  
  
"Your highness," A palace guard said. "Lord Anduris is here   
  
as you requested."  
  
"Send him in," Chronos intoned. It had been several weeks   
  
since the birth of Setsuna and Chronos had used the time to put forth   
  
a plan.   
  
Anduris was a minor lord on Pluto; not a mage or a philosopher   
  
and normally would not have even been worth the king's notice. He was   
  
a man on the slightly stout side and not particularly bright with sickly   
  
pale skin, thinning blonde hair and dull blue eyes, all of which Chronos   
  
considered signs of poor mental and physical health. Still Anduris, head   
  
of the Golden Unicorn clan and Plutonian Lord had something that was of   
  
great value. Anduris had many months before been blessed with a son and   
  
daughter. The daughter had been kidnapped but no one knew by who. Still   
  
the son was something of great value, especially in the outer kingdoms.  
  
"You sent for me my king?" Anduris stammered.   
  
"Yes, Anduris I did," Chronos replied as he studied his broken hand.   
  
"As you know my family has recently been blessed with a daughter."  
  
"Yes and many happy blessings to you for that my king," Anduris   
  
commented. "How may I serve you Lord?"  
  
'By jumping off a cliff you insufferable insect,' was what he thought.   
  
"I have been told that your clan recently was given a son," was what he replied.  
  
"That is indeed true my King and I have had already two offers of   
  
bethrothment," Anduris replied with a smirk.  
  
"Oh really? From whom?" The King of Pluto and lord of time asked.  
  
"From the Queen of Uranus and the ruler of Neptune. Both of whom had   
  
daughters this year."  
  
"Well now you have a third offer. This one not from the desert dwellers or   
  
the Ocean born but from your king. Think carefully, Lord Anduris. The answer you   
  
give will either bring you great joy, or destroy you utterly."  
  
Anduris gulped. To deny the king would probably guarantee that his clan's   
  
extinction. However, the Uranians and Neptunians had offered him a fortune and   
  
their blood would add great worth to his clan. 'What greater wealth could there be   
  
than the fact that saying yes would mean your clan would rule this land?' a   
  
sensible part of his mind hissed. "Oh wise King Chronos. I will accept your offer."  
  
"Very wise Anduris. When your child is old enough to be away from his   
  
mother. He is to be turned over to the Plutonian Knights. There he will be trained in   
  
both the ways of a noble and the ways of a warrior."  
  
"B-but your highness I..," Anduris began.  
  
"Do NOT question me Anduris! Now, get out of my sight! Your visage offends   
  
me!"  
  
Anduris bowed quickly then scrambled out of the throne room before what   
  
was left of his backbone disappeared.  
  
*******  
  
"What a jerk," Mika replied as The Bard paused to take a sip of his drink.  
  
"You have no idea," Bard Mumbled under his breath.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Sonia replied, feeling somewhat mortified as she realized what   
  
she'd just heard told.  
  
"So what happened next Bard?" Kaen asked.  
  
"Next we skip ahead one hundred sixty eight years as back then children   
  
aged slower than they do now," Bard replied. "And one hundred sixty eight years   
  
would make the young Prince and Princess physically eight."   
  
*********  
  
Setsuna had grown into a healthy yet curious child. Her skin was a golden   
  
tan with flowing dark green hair. All the courtiers knew of her. She was forever asking   
  
questions and learning what she could about the government and the universe around   
  
her. What she didn't know was that in the same castle she was growing up in there   
  
was a young man who was learning the same things as her, and then some. For while   
  
she was taught basic self defense, the young boy was being taught how to use a   
  
sword, a staff and his bare hands as weapons.  
  
Lance and Setsuna were kept apart. Not by choice. No one ever would   
  
CHOOSE to be alone. Chronos had planned it so they wouldn't meet until their teens.   
  
However, he didn't count on his Daughter being as curious as she was.  
  
She'd wandered off into an isolated courtyard one afternoon and was greeted   
  
to quite the sight. In the middle of a group of five armed Knights there stood a child no   
  
older than herself. This child had sandy blonde hair in a short pony tale and eyes the   
  
color of ice. Setsuna had heard of boys from her mother, but she'd never seen one. All  
  
she ever saw were the old men of the court. To Lance's benefit he'd never met a girl   
  
before but had been told about them.   
  
Setsuna watched, unsure of what this was. Then on cue the warriors charged   
  
the boy. One with a pike rushed at him only to have him twirl out of the way. The boy   
  
used the momentum of his twirl to power a shakey kick that took out the next piked   
  
guard as he rushed in. A third guard charged using a staff only to have the boy kick   
  
the staff in the center, snapping it in half. While his attacker was stunned the boy   
  
unloaded a series of kicks and punches taking the man down. The fourth man, who   
  
was carriying a wooden sword charged in only to have the boy grab his arm, clumsily   
  
flip him through the air then take up the wooden blade. This boy then faced off with the   
  
two knights that were still standing, reversing the blade so it rested along his forearm.   
  
The pikeman approached carefully while the last Knight, armed with live steel held back.   
  
The pikeman swung his pike's point only to have it parried. He brought the butt   
  
end of his pike around to smash into the boy's head only to find that the boy ducked.   
  
The piker realized too late that his quarry had ducked inside his guard until he felt the   
  
sting of the wooden sword colliding with his stomach then the back of his head. The   
  
last knight charged in swinging. The young boy parried his attackers swings before   
  
scoring with viscious wooden sword uppercut. The knight staggered back allowing his   
  
young opponent to land a standing kick to the the stomach followed by him dropping   
  
an unsteady kick across the back of his attacker's neck.  
  
Setsuna for her part was stunned. Never in her life had she ever seen anything   
  
like this and from someone her age no less. There was only one word for it. "Incredible."  
  
That got this young warriors attention. He looked toward the sound and his eyes   
  
widened as he encountered a most entrancing sight. He had heard about girls, but now   
  
that he saw one.... The stories just never did them justice. The young man bowed at the   
  
waist as he was taught to do before speaking. "You flatter me My lady. I am mediocre   
  
at my skill but I am getting better."  
  
  
  
"You looked very skilled to me. Tell me young warrior, what is your name?"  
  
"They call me Lance. May I ask who you are? Or shall I name you Star of the   
  
evening and leave it at that?"  
  
"I am Setsuna," she replied all the while blushing. No one had ever sweet talked   
  
before.  
  
The knight with the Sword approached the two talking. "You did well Lance in a   
  
few more seasons you'll be a match for any of the knights." When the man saw who   
  
Lance was talking to he immediately dropped to one knee. "I'm sorry my Princess, is   
  
this one bothering you?"  
  
Setsuna scowled. "No, he is not bothering me. However, you are bothering   
  
me now."  
  
The Knight bowed his head then backed away.  
  
"Tell me Lance what is it that train so hard for?" Setsuna asked.  
  
The boy leaned against a post in the courtyard. "One day I hope to become a   
  
weapon master and maybe even a weapon lord. Then I can travel the Millenium righting   
  
wrongs and being a brave hero."  
  
"Sounds like a fun job," Setsuna responded, though she had no idea what a   
  
"weapon master" or a "weapon lord" was. But she planned to find out.  
  
*******  
  
Dinner was the one time Setsuna was sure to see her father. He often insisted   
  
on her joining him for this meal. He's listen while she told him about her adventures   
  
during the day. Normally these were the mundane tales of this palace accountant   
  
showing her how to do this task or this instructor telling her about some event. Today   
  
however, things would be different. Chronos had just taken a deep drink of mullberry   
  
wine when his daughter asked.  
  
"Father, what's a weapons master?"  
  
"Phhhhhhft!" sputtered Chronos as suddenly wine had tried to invade his lungs.   
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"A weapon master, father. What is a weapon master?"  
  
"Uh well Setsuna a weapon master is a person who's mastered the martial   
  
arts of a specific weapon. They might know how to use other weapons too but most   
  
stick to just one. They also are taught martial arts, Diplomacy and philosophy. Mostly   
  
they're used in situations that require more than an ambassador and less than an   
  
invasion. Why do you ask my child?"  
  
"Well I was wandering around the palace and found this courtyard. And in the   
  
courtyard was a group of knights sparing with at young boy. When they were done the   
  
boy, Lance was his name, and I talked. He meantioned wanting to be a weapon   
  
master," Setsuna replied. "He was kinda nice and called me the Star of the evening."  
  
Internally Chronos scowled.This meeting had happened almost two hundred   
  
years too soon. Still now that they met it would be impossible to keep them a secret   
  
from each other any more. Still he could not explain an arranged marriage to his   
  
daughter, she was too young still to understand. "That boy is named Prince Lance.   
  
He's is being trained by the Plutonian Knights to be a warrior and a noble."  
  
Setsuna nodded but didn't say anything further, especially since the topic   
  
seemed to be a sore spot with her dad.  
  
*******  
  
Days drifted into weeks and weeks into months. Setsuna during this time,   
  
made it a habit to seek out Lance and vice versa. It was clear that the two were   
  
forming into quite the duo. It had even gotten to the point that Lance started   
  
teaching Setsuna the finer points of using the staff.  
  
It happened that one day when the two were just entering into the time   
  
went their bodies were maturing that Lance, now a swordmaster adept started   
  
to notice things about his long time friend. It was little things at first. The fact that   
  
he suddenly liked the smell of her perfume. Or how suddenly he'd forget what he   
  
was talking about when he looked in her eyes. Then he'd noticed that her body   
  
had began to curve in places, causing him to be distracted when she talked to him.   
  
Worse still she seemed to notice that and delight in using it to torment him.   
  
She'd do things like lean forward so he'd be looking down her top as she'd talk or   
  
kick her feet in such a way that his eyes would be following her soon to be shapely   
  
legs. It wasn't lady like behavior, but when they were together they never followed   
  
decorum. When they were together they were Lance and Setsuna. Not a prince and   
  
princess. Not a pair of stuffy royals. Just two friends that even if they'd never admit   
  
it were on the verge of something more.  
  
One day, however there came news that changed everything.  
  
Lance was getting ready for a journey. He'd been friends with Setsuna for   
  
one hundred sixty eight years and had been training in the way of the sword   
  
since he could walk. It was now time for him to journey to the Moon to take his   
  
weapon master training and earn his starsteel weapon.  
  
Starsteel was a mysterious metal that was easily a hundred times harder   
  
than any metal around. The metal itself was an alloy that only certain master   
  
smiths knew how to make. The alloy, being as hard as it is, could only be forged   
  
in the heart of a star. That being why it was called starsteel.  
  
Weapons master. It was a title that Lance had strived for all his life. It was   
  
his dream. So why did he feel like he was running away? Before he could find an   
  
answer, there was a knock at his door. When he opened the door though his mouth   
  
went dry.  
  
There stood Setsuna. She was dressed in a simple dark green sundress.   
  
The material and cut of the dress did nothing to hide the beauty that Setsuna was   
  
rapidly becoming. It also didn't do anything to stop his heart from trying to pound   
  
it's way out of his chest. "Suna."  
  
"Hello Lance," Setsuna answered uncertainly. Things had started to change  
  
between her and her friend. When he was around her heart started to pound. She   
  
got light headed and it was hard to focus on anything other than him.  
  
"I have something to tell you," They both blurted out then blushed.  
  
"You first," Setsuna offered.  
  
"I've have to go away for a while. To the Moon for Weapon Master testing,"   
  
Lance replied.  
  
"To the Moon?" Setsuna said. "And you're trying to tell me good bye?"  
  
"Yes. I don't know when we'd see each other next."  
  
"Well my news is that I'm heading to the moon to become a member of the   
  
moon princess's council as a seishi. So we'll have until we get to the moon Kingdom."  
  
"We'' have until we get to the Moon kingdom for what?" Lance asked. Was   
  
it getting hot in his room? And why was he leaning closer to his friend all of a sudden.   
  
More importantly why was she leaning toward him. Their lips got closer and closer until.  
  
There was a loud pound on his door that jolted the two mere moments before   
  
their lips would have met.  
  
"Come on Lad!" one of the Guards replied. "We have business to attend to!"  
  
Lance looked to Setsuna then nodded. "Good luck Sailor Pluto," he said with   
  
a smile.  
  
"Good luck to you, swordmaster adept, " She replied. Then after he left she   
  
added. "Please be careful Lance, I care for you too much to see you get hurt."  
  
**********  
  
It was early evening when Chronos sat down to dinner. His daughter and Prince   
  
Lance had both shipped out for the Moon, but he was not alone. A peice of riff raff from   
  
the tides of time was now before him.  
  
"You want what?" Chronos asked.  
  
"I wish to wed your daughter," Necros responded.  
  
"Why would I let my child marry you?" Chronos asked.  
  
"Because I am powerful Lord."  
  
"Let's test that theory. Shall we?" Chronos tested.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"I propose a challenge.If you win I shall let you wed my daughter," Chronos   
  
replied.  
  
"And if you win?"  
  
Chronos smiled "If I win, I'll name my own reward. The game will be played   
  
as follows," With that Chronos outlined the game.  
  
"Sounds like fun! Very well I accept your challenge," Necros replied   
  
gleefully.  
  
'And I'll gladly accept your death to insignifigant WORM.' Chronos thought   
  
as he shook his opponent's hand. "Let the games begin!"  
  
TBC  
  
I'd like to wish all my fans/reviewers Happy Holidays. Thank you all for   
  
reading! 


	3. Setting to motion

Hearts in Time Beginnings  
  
Part 3: Setting to motion  
  
By  
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
Prince Lance lay on his bunk staring at the ceiling of his cabin. There wasn't   
  
much to do during a trip on a starliner. Nothing much but to meditate, walk between   
  
the decks or just sit and think. He supposed he should be greatful for silence now.   
  
When he got to the Moon Kingdom it would be all hurry, noise and rushing. So unlike   
  
a starliner.  
  
The ship itself was a wonder from the Mercurian Technocracy. It sailed on the   
  
Solar and Cosmic winds of the universe. At the most it would take only a week to get   
  
to the Center of the Millenium, for starliners were the fastest things in the universe   
  
aside from light. On a starliner a person could reach anywhere with a couple weeks.   
  
For the most part people didn't travel much further than Kimoku, though no one knew   
  
just was was beyond that distant world. No one who's ever gone beyond there ever   
  
returned.   
  
All his life, Lance had dreamed of being a swordmaster or maybe even a   
  
swordlord. He was taught by the best of the aging weaponmasters and knights on   
  
Pluto, listened to the wisest philosophers and tried not to sleep through hours of   
  
diplomatic lectures by the most talented beaurocrats. For the most part diplomacy   
  
seemed to be made up of equal parts stubborness, back slapping, open mindedness,   
  
insult throwing and being able to outshout whoever you were arguing with. He shook   
  
his head. He most definitely disliked the art of diplomacy. There were other things to   
  
think about. Especially about what was going on with him.  
  
He'd arranged to go to the Moon Kingdom to complete his training for a two   
  
important reasons. The first was that one had to go to the Moon Kingdom to take   
  
swordmaster trials. If he passed his style would be listed and he would earn a   
  
starsteel weapon made to his specifications. He could then bond himself to the blade   
  
and begin his life of service to the Neoqueen as a weaponlord. It was what he wanted,   
  
even dreamed about.  
  
Or was it?  
  
Over the last almost two centuries something had changed in his life. That   
  
something was that he'd met a girl named Setsuna when they were younger, and   
  
despite his better judgement allowed her to break through any defenses he might have   
  
to keep her distant. They'd became great friends, completely inseparable.But lately   
  
things had gotten rather strange. It was almost like for the first time he'd noticed that   
  
Setsuna was a woman. And that was the second reason he'd opted to go to the Moon   
  
He was basically running scared. Running from having to choose, running from the way   
  
he felt. Running from making a choice. But what would he be choosing? And when he   
  
thought of Setsuna did it feel like someone set his room on fire?  
  
He didn't know. And yet he did. He knew that what he was feeling was slowly   
  
driving him crazy. He also knew that if what was wrong with him was what he thought it   
  
was, then he wasn't worthy of it...or her. 'But you can become worthy,' his heart told   
  
him. 'And when are ready she'll be waiting.'  
  
"I wish I was as sure of that as you are," he growled out loud as he rolled onto   
  
his side to think.  
  
********  
  
In her castle on Earth, Queen Beryl, the young ruler of the most minor kingdom   
  
on the planet, was seething. She had offered her kingdom to be merged into the Golden   
  
Kingdom through a marriage between her and Prince Darien. She'd been refused. For   
  
some reason though this annoyed her more than it normally would.  
  
"How DARE he choose that Moon Bitch's brat over me!" She thundered. "He   
  
belongs with ME!"  
  
"And he will queen," a voice said from the shadows. "If I help you."  
  
"Who's there?" The queen demanded.  
  
From the shadows came a massive creature, more shadow than substance.   
  
"I am Metallia."  
  
"A demon?" Beryl hissed. "And what need have I for you?"  
  
"You have been shunned by the immortals of the sky and the Golden Kingdom.   
  
It is a spell from the Witch Queen of the Moon and her powerful Silver Crystal. She has   
  
enslaved your Prince with it, but I wish to help get your revenge. But we'll need help to   
  
sway the Golden kingdom and I'll need energy to make unbeatable weapons," Metallia   
  
intoned.  
  
Beryl thought about it. Especially about that powerful Silver Crystal. "Very well.   
  
How do we go about this?"  
  
"All will be taken care of Beryl, " Metallia replied. "But first you must swear   
  
your soul over to me."  
  
"For my Prince, I swear my soul's allegance to you. Anything to get my   
  
vengence!"  
  
********  
  
Chronos looked up from the Game table. Across from him was Necros.   
  
"Interesting move, having this construct of yours steal the soul of an Earth Queen."  
  
"It's not a construct it's a youma. My brother Chaos taught me how to make   
  
them. Not only has she taken Beryl's soul but I've instructed her to twist Beryl's love   
  
of her noble Prince into a jealous, all consuming lust. Soon all she'll think of is how   
  
to destroy the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Millenium and anything else that tries to   
  
stop her from getting her prince."  
  
'We shall see about that,' Chronos thought as he looked at his peices. This   
  
may not have been something he'd wanted. Peace was great for his slow manipulating   
  
of these petty fools around him, but to rid the universe of Necros would be a pleasure   
  
he'd risk war to do. Plus he had to admit this was turing out to be fun. Still he had his   
  
trump card. Setsuna's "hidden" fiance.  
  
*********  
  
Setsuna Looked herself over in the mirror. She turned first to one side then to   
  
the other before nodding. Her body was maturing nicely, if she did say so herself. And   
  
when she arrived at the Moon Kingdom she would be escourted off the starliner by   
  
Lance. Not because she asked him to, but because he was always doing things like   
  
that.  
  
Lance as a strange topic for her. On one hand she wanted to see him succeed   
  
in his quest to become a swordmaster, a true warrior-prince, and yet she didn't want to   
  
see him become a Swordlord. Being a Swordlord meant surrendering completely to that   
  
way of life excluding everything else. Meaning Lance would never settle down or raise a   
  
family. For some reason that last part made her more upset than anything. It was like   
  
when she heard he was leaving for the Moon. It felt as if her heart was about to break.   
  
Then she learned that she had been invited to become a Senshi. Knowing she would   
  
travel with Lance made her heart soar.  
  
It was like a dream for her. Traveling with her childhood friend. Maybe as a senshi   
  
she could even find a way to become Lance's partner. Then they could travel together   
  
thoughout the Millenium sowing the seeds of peace eternal while finding solace in each   
  
others arms. Setsuna blinked at that last thought and decided to lay off the Venusian   
  
romance scrolls. Still the image of her entwined with her hansome best friend would not go   
  
away. She had to think of something else but the image invaded her mind, causing her body   
  
to flush with an intense heat. If only she was brave enough to make the first move.....  
  
"Stop that!" She scolded herself. "He's your best friend for pity's sake! It...it isn't   
  
like that between us."  
  
She only wished that somehow she could convince herself that was true.   
  
*********  
  
In his room Lance's eyes snapped open. All this thinking about what a certain   
  
princess did or didn't mean to him was getting to him. He needed to think about something   
  
else. Anything other that those sparkling magenta orbs or the lustre of her Dark green mane   
  
or any of the other myriad things that he'd noticed since they hit the time of maturing....  
  
"Arrrgh! Stop it Lance!" He growled as he proceeded to bang his head against a   
  
wall. "She's your friend you idiot! The only one you got! The fact that she's attractive should   
  
not change that!"  
  
For him this was becoming a mantra as he repeated it over and over. Several hours   
  
later it was to this mantra that the Starliner passed Jupiter.  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile on Earth whispers were spreading. The bethrothal of the teenaged prince   
  
to a child of the moon, was not going to bring the Earth into a peaceful union. The whispers   
  
claimed that it a clever scheme by the Witch Queen Serenity to enslave the Earth. It's   
  
people's souls would be used to feed her terrible spells. When people wanted proof the   
  
whisperers would point out the people who had been founded with life forces drained since   
  
the announcement.  
  
The public at large would dismiss the accusations, but a few listened and they'd tell   
  
others. And so began the Negaverse Movement as they came to be called. They chose their   
  
name as that was what they claimed the Witch queen was, all that was Negative in the   
  
Universe. They preached isolationism and talked of revolution. but all they did was talk, they   
  
didn't act.  
  
The government of Earth, the Golden Kingdom knew of them but basically ignored   
  
them, focusing instead on trying to find who was stealing lifeforce from its subjects. The   
  
victims were picked at random and taken out in not set pattern. This made it impossible for   
  
the constabulary of the Kingdom to hunt the feinds responsible. However, while they were   
  
distracted, the Negaverse movement began to branch out. Beryl sent members to Mercury,   
  
to Venus, to Mars and sent more out to take root further out. Their missions were clear: sow   
  
the seeds of dissent, distract everyone from looking too closely at Earth until it's too late.   
  
*********  
  
The starliner was passing Phobos by the time Prince Lance had found a new   
  
distraction. He was standing on the highest beam in the starliner's hold. In his hand was a   
  
cutlass. It didn't feel right for his style. When he passed the trials he'd have a more suitable   
  
weapon. Still one had to make due.  
  
He began slowly, twirling the blade in a long lazy loop all the while walking the narrow   
  
beam. Graceful slashes and deft parries soon formed out of the loops. It was in this state that   
  
he found his mind at peace. Slash, parry, crossstrike. He leaped from one beam to another,   
  
unleashing a graceful kick as he did so. It was on this beam that he shifted styles. He reversed   
  
his blade using it to unleash graceful yet powerful reverse blade slashes that would run from hip   
  
to shoulder, shoulder to hip, across the neck or a across the stomach.  
  
The style was patterened after nature. He'd thought it up by watching a storm on Jupiter   
  
through a telescope. It had been graceful, yet powerfdul. Beautiful yet deadly. He'd spent years   
  
perfecting those motions. To become but a shadow of that storm. Thus the name he gave to his   
  
style: The Shadow Storm. He'd worked to make every slash was elegant, powerful, beautiful and   
  
deady.  
  
And yet, it wasn't the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The object he used to measure   
  
beauty by is....Lance shook his head. 'Stop thinking like that dammit!' But it was already too late   
  
his concentration was broke and his balance was lost. In mid air he twisted land in a crouch. He   
  
needed to focus. If he didn't he would fail. HE would not fail. He could not fail! It was then he   
  
realized it.  
  
Lance's eyes widened in shock. Of all the things in the universe he'd gone and done the   
  
one thing that he never thought he'd do. Somewhere, somehow, when he wasn't looking, he'd fallen   
  
in love. He shook his head as if he could deny it. He wasn't ready. He wasn't WORTHY.   
  
As he lay back to stare at the ceiling of the hold he realized the truth. He'd been going to   
  
the Moon to run away more than anything else. To run from his problems. He was sure whether he   
  
was relieved to know it or disgusted at his cowardice. He wasn't worthy of Setsuna. He knew it and   
  
he was sure she did too. She deserved better than a coward. "I swear, if this is love I feel, I will   
  
become someone worthy of you, Setsuna. I swear it!"  
  
TBC 


	4. Trials, near kisses and Quest's beginnin...

Hearts in Time Beginnings  
  
part four: Trials, near kisses and a Quest's beginning  
  
By Lance the Flamesniper  
  
Raven yawned. "This is Booooooooooorrrrrrriiiiinnnngggg!"  
  
"Perhaps a little dry," Amelia commented. "But not boring."  
  
"Maybe for you," Kaen replied "but if things don't get interesting   
  
soon, Yamhead is likely to fall asleep!"  
  
"Hey!" Growled Rini.   
  
"Come now children. I told you that this story was not all about   
  
action did I not?" The Bard replied.  
  
"Yeah," Rene` replied. "But you never said it was about a guy who   
  
was a coward. I mean if he loves Princess Setsuna so much why couldn't   
  
he just 'fess up?"  
  
"Are you really that dense Rene`?" Sonia asked. "Clearly, if anything,   
  
this guy Prince Lance is more afraid of being rejected or being somehow   
  
unworthy than anything else. What it sounds like is that he needs to find his   
  
courage."  
  
Under his hood Bard smirked. "Sonia has guessed correctly. He needs   
  
to find his courage..."  
  
*******   
  
It had been a long week for Prince Lance on the starliner, but now it was   
  
over as the massive ship made it into a port in the Moon Kingdom's capital. He,   
  
like all people in the Millenium, knew how to speak Lunarian, the trade language   
  
Celestine and his own native tongue of Plutonian, so there was not going to be   
  
any problem with a language gap. However, his first duty upon arriving had him   
  
sweating bullets.  
  
Lance was clad in the traditional Black of a Plutonian prince. The shirt   
  
was silk and embroidered into the area over his heart was the symbol of his clan,   
  
the golden unicorn. "It'll be alright Lance," He muttered to himself. "All you gotta   
  
do is escourt Setsuna down the ramp and into a waiting coach. She's your friend,   
  
you can do this!" He once more looked at his friend. Like him she was dressed in   
  
black, the only difference being she was wearing a velvet dress that, while simple,   
  
showed off her body nicely.  
  
Setsuna stood at the hatchway staring at Lance. 'Why is he so nervous?   
  
Gods he looks so dashing in that costume,' She thought as she took his offered   
  
arm. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I can't handle," Lance replied in a mock calmness.  
  
The two walked out the hatch and waved nervously to the cheering   
  
on-lookers, each sure the other could hear their heart pounding with every step.  
  
********  
  
Setsuna saw Lance again several days later. She knew he knew she   
  
was there. He'd spotted her in the gathered crowd and waved nervously to her.   
  
She knew what this day meant to her longtime friend. There was no way she   
  
was going to miss it, despite what the rest of the royal court seemed to have   
  
planned. Unlike when he'd escourted her off the starliner, he was clad in a   
  
pair of black breeches and tall buckskin boots. Around his waist was woven   
  
leather belt with a cutlass sheathed on his hip. For the first time in her life   
  
she noticed her best friend's physique as what it was, that of a young man.   
  
His body was lithe and trim. His muscles were toned but not overdone, she   
  
delighted in the way they seemed to ripple and flow as he went through a   
  
warm up kata. She also wondered why it was so hot in the training hall all   
  
of a sudden. Her warmth however was cooled quickly when she saw who   
  
was on the other side of the hall.  
  
Across the way stood a mountain of a man. They called him Thorn.   
  
He was Jupitari, easily seven feet tall with coal black eyes and hair the color   
  
of tarnished silver. He too was clad in breeches, only his were light green.   
  
Around his waist was wide black leather belt with a wide buckle made of   
  
brass. Across his massive chest was a large bandolier that held a massive   
  
war axe to his back. Clenched in his teeth was a large beer root that he was   
  
gnawing on ferociously. Setsuna could tell that if he had his way, Thorn would   
  
chew Lance up just as he was the root.  
  
The weaponmaster trials were a fairly violent affair, as Setsuna had   
  
rapidly learned when she arrived that morning. It was three part test. The first   
  
part dealt with the mind, the battlefield was a class room and the opponent was   
  
a written test on diplomacy and philosophy. Out the two hundred applicants for   
  
weaponmaster status only eighty had passed, Lance being one of the highest   
  
in this reguard. That brought forth the next parts of the trials done one after   
  
the other. This was the martial part of the weaponmaster trials. Part one was   
  
hand to hand combat immediately followed by the weapon form test. Essentially   
  
each of the adepts would face off against a weaponmaster, if they lasted long   
  
enough the weaponmaster would then draw his weapon and battle the adept.   
  
The only restriction being that the adept must use his or her hand designed   
  
fighting style.   
  
The last part worried Setsuna more than anything. When Lance had   
  
shown her his "Shadow Storm" style she noticed that it wasn't suitable to the   
  
longsword he was using originally. Her suggestion was to use a blade with a   
  
curve to it so that his attacks would flow better. This coming from a girl who   
  
before becoming his friend had never even really used a weapon aside from for   
  
in the basics of martial defense astounded Lance. While the cutless was   
  
indeed better for what he was going for it still wasn't perfect. He'd need a   
  
weapon that was designed specifically for slashing. Having seen his design for   
  
if he passed, she suspected he'd come to the same conclusion.  
  
However, Setsuna had every reason to be nervous about the whole deal.   
  
Lance was the twentieth adept to be tested and so far none of the other nineteen   
  
ahead of him had made it out of the first part of the two trials. One poor fool, after   
  
seeing the person directly ahead of him getting carted out on a stretcher, dropped   
  
his weapon and ran screaming from the training area.   
  
The signal was given and the two warriors stalked forward. Thorn had Lance   
  
in height by a foot and three inches and had to weigh in at at least three hundred   
  
ninety pounds, all of it muscle. Lance however, seemed to take that in stride. Maybe   
  
it was inspired by his fighting style, maybe he was just nuts. Whichever was the   
  
case the young warrior prince charged in releasing a jumping roundhouse kick then   
  
dropping into a crouch to sweep at his oppents legs. The massive man blocked the   
  
high shot only to get hit with the low one. As the big man staggered back, Lance   
  
came up with a viscious uppercut with the heel of his palm followed by a rapid fire   
  
spinning back fist. His goal was clear, he was going to keep the big man on the   
  
defensive, though if he did that he would use up all his strength right away, especially   
  
going full throttle as he was.  
  
Thorn however, had other plans. No young upstart was going to best him! As   
  
Lance landed from his backfist Thorn struck his square in the ribs with a kneelift. As   
  
Lance staggered back the giant closed up his massive hand punching Lance in the   
  
solar plexus. The would be warrior wheezed in pain but stayed on his feet. A round   
  
house kick put the boy to his knees but instead of surrendering, the boy began to   
  
get back up.  
  
Lance could feel his body begging to surrender. His will however was   
  
another matter... and so was his pride. 'Setsuna's watching me. Cheering me on. I   
  
WILL not lose. I will not be humiliated in front of her!' With that thought firmly   
  
inbedded he did a handstand, introducing Thorn's jaw to the heels of his buckskin   
  
boots. Lance got to his feet just in time to see Thorn draw his war axe.  
  
"Now things get interesting," Lance mumbled as he drew his cutlass,   
  
reversed his grip and got into a low stance.  
  
******  
  
In the bleachers Setsuna was in awe. "He made it through the first part," she   
  
exclaimed. But then she frowned recalled that that meant that now came the more   
  
dangerous part. She watched as the two warriors charged. Only to blink in shock at   
  
the battle cry she heard as the the two collided.  
  
"Setsuna!"  
  
*******  
  
Once again Lance was was a blur of motion. He didn't know why he'd just called   
  
out for his best friend. He didn't have time to think about it. He had to keep his mind on   
  
the form and the fight. If he started to think about her, he'd lose. Lose and prove his   
  
unworthiness.  
  
He'd been taught about the axe. It was a weapon that relied on kinetic energy.   
  
Once one started swinging the weight of the weapon didn't allow the user to stop it   
  
easily. The best solution then was to keep the user on the defensive. To that end Lance   
  
slashed and twirled using his momentum to increase the force of his strikes. He could   
  
hear the oak handle of the axe groan under each stroke but he also heard his   
  
opponent call out for a mana attack.  
  
"Jupiter chain Lightning Strike!" He roared as the blast knocked Lance back.  
  
Lance rolled three times coming to a rest in a crouching postion. "So that's how   
  
you want to play?" Lance asked as he switched his blade to a low swordsman's stance.   
  
"Time to use the shadow storm special attack," he mumbled. He'd never used the special   
  
attack successfully before. The first time he ever tried it the blade he was using exploded,   
  
making it more dangerous to himself than to any opponent. Still he didn't really see that   
  
he'd have a choice.  
  
Thorn watched the boy stand up. What was it going to take to make this pup give   
  
up? Thorn knew the Boy was hurting. He'd FELT at least two ribs break when he'd kneed   
  
the boy. The chain lightning strike should have shelved him with a severe neural trauma   
  
yet the boy kept coming. And now he had switched to a different grip, though he stayed   
  
in stance for the form he'd been using, keeping him well within the rules. It was then that   
  
Thorn noticed the blade was glowing.  
  
"Celestial Blade....Slash!" Lance roared as he sent an arc of power from his   
  
blade charging at the mountain of a man.  
  
Thorn tried to deflect the strike with is weapon, only to have the already fatigued   
  
wood of it's shaft shear in half. The mana attack collided with his midsection and sent   
  
him flying into the nearest wall of the training area.  
  
"Stay down you bastard," Lance half panted, half prayed as he tossed aside the   
  
ruined cutlass. He ached everywhere and could feel at least one deep gash in his shoulder   
  
and upper arm from his sword's explosion. "I put everything I had left into that shot. Stay   
  
the hell down."  
  
As if answering a prayer, Thorn stayed down. There was for the briefest moment   
  
silence in the trial area, then as if on cue everyone watching began to cheer. No one   
  
cheered louder than Setsuna. Lance for his part smiled briefly in her direction, before   
  
passing out.  
  
********  
  
When Lance awoke several hours had passed. The first thing he noticed was   
  
that someone had set and bandaged his ribs, which he was sure were broken. He   
  
also noticed that someone had taken the time to pull the metal shards from his skin.   
  
From the way the woulds were stinging he'd guess they'd used melted iodine salts   
  
on the gashes before bandaging them. Know what he knew about Iodine salts and   
  
first aid in general, he was glad to have been passed out while his wounds were   
  
tended.  
  
"Finally awake I see," Setsuna replied as she entered the room with what   
  
looked to be a large bag in her arms. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I got ran over by the Plutonian Cavalry," Lance relpied. "Still that better   
  
than how I felt before I passed out."  
  
"You caused quite a stir today," Setsuna stated with a giggle. "All the   
  
weaponmasters think that you were calling out for a god, or should I say goddess,   
  
for strength when you attacked Thorn."  
  
Setsuna was rewarded by Lance turning beet red. "Please tell me I didn't   
  
make a complete and total fool out of myself."  
  
"Actually," Setsuna began as she sat next to him on the bed. "You did   
  
wonderfully. I'm very proud of you. When you called out my name, it felt as though   
  
you were dedicating the match to me. It was strange and exciting at the same time."  
  
"I'm having a hard time remembering what happened before I passed out. Did   
  
I pass?" Lance asked sheepishly.  
  
"Yes you did. Though if you EVER do something as stupid as what you did   
  
to pass again, you're going to get it! Got it!?"  
  
Lance gulped. "Got it."  
  
"Good!" Setsuna replied as she began to lean in close to Lance.  
  
"Uhm Setsuna? What are you doing?" Lance asked as his heart began to   
  
pound.  
  
"Isn't it obvious. I'm a princess. You by dedicating your fight to me, are my   
  
champion. For winning you get a reward."  
  
"Oh," came Lance's nervous reply. Suddenly, it seemed to Lance as if the   
  
universe was shrinking. It had shrunk down to just the Moon, then to just the building  
  
they were in and kept shrinking until there was just the two of them sitting on the bed   
  
alone. Her lips were mere inches from his....when the entire moment was ruined by a   
  
knock at the door. The two jumped back both blushing.  
  
"Come in," Lance replied hastily.  
  
The man who entered was about Lance's height with greying black hair. He   
  
was dressed in Ceremonial black robes and an air of authority to him. In his hand   
  
was a was a Starsteel handbo that he was using as a walking stick. "Forgve me.   
  
I came to see if you were ready for your meeting."  
  
"Meeting?" Lance asked confusedly.  
  
"Yes as the only person to pass Weaponmaster traning. You must now go   
  
before the Queen and be presented," The man responded. "My name by the way is   
  
Weaponlord Birch."  
  
"I see," Lance began. "I'll have to go to my quarters to get something   
  
suitable to wear then."  
  
"Actually. Weaponmasters have a specific uniform they must wear," Setsuna   
  
replied as she pointed to the bag she'd brought in. "Yours is in there."  
  
"Okay," Lance sighed. "You two wait outside while I get ready."  
  
*********  
  
Lance looked over the dress uniform of a weaponmaster casually. The first   
  
thing he noticed was that pants of this ensemble were black and made of a material   
  
that was both soft as silk and as durable as denim and yet was neither material. The   
  
top of this ensemble was dark green shirt with a high collar. It had black trim along the   
  
edges of the fabric as well as the cuffs. The shoudlers of this shirt were graced with   
  
silver epaulets that matched the buttons. Included in this costume were a pair of black   
  
halfboots that were three sizes too small. That being the case he opted for his   
  
buckskin boots instead. When he was done dressing he looked in the mirror.  
  
"I look like a Neptunian admiral and feel totally rediculous. Glad this is only   
  
for formal events," he mumbled as he fiddled with the collar. The dang thing felt like it   
  
had been starched, pressed and starched again until it could cut diamonds.With   
  
another sigh he stepped out of the room.  
  
In Setsuna's mind there came a strang image when her friend exited the room.   
  
He was sudden surrounded by sparkling lights as cherry blossoms breezed past him.   
  
she shook her head. 'That's it! No more Romance scrolls for me for at least a year.'  
  
However, it was also then that he noticed what Setsuna was wearing. The main   
  
part of the costume was a white leotard. Around her waist was a short pleated black   
  
skirt that was boarderline indecent. In the center of her chest there was a reddish brown   
  
bow with a round garnet in the center. This bow was matched with a similar bow at the   
  
small of her back, though it lacked the garnet stone. Her hands were cloaked in elbow   
  
length white gloves while her feet resided in dark colored boots that matched her skirt.  
  
It was all Lance could do to keep from getting a nosebleed from the amount of   
  
Setsuna her costume allowed him to see. "I take it that is a Senshi's uniform?"  
  
"Either that or some kind of kinky underwear someone gave me as a joke. It's   
  
so....short," Setsuna replied as she tugged out the skirt of her fuku.  
  
"You look fine Setsuna," Lance replied. "I just wonder if this outfit comes with   
  
a navy commission."  
  
Setsuna laughed at that. "You don't look bad in that."  
  
"Says the girl in the figure skater's outfit," Lance shot back.  
  
Birch, from his spot in the lead of this prosession merely rolled his eyes. It was   
  
clear to him that the two were at the very least good friends, though if that was where it   
  
ended, he doubted it would stay at that point for long. He'd made a name for himself by   
  
reading people and being able to predict their next move. During the trialshe couldn't read   
  
the young weaponmaster behind him. However, now the boy's aura was practically   
  
screaming how he felt. He cared for this woman but felt unworthy of her. Nothing could be   
  
done about it though. It was a choice that would have to be made by the young weapon   
  
master when the time came.  
  
********  
  
She sat in her throne in the main hall deeply in thought. The Earth Kingdom was   
  
being plagued by people being drained of their life energy and there was a movement   
  
against her rule starting on Earth. Normally she would not let such things bother her,   
  
unfortunately this movement was spreading out over the last few days. Reports were   
  
starting to filter in that this "Negaverse Movement" was starting to appear everywhere from   
  
Mercury to Jupiter. Even more alarming was the report that was requiring immediate   
  
attention. It was a matter that would require a special approach.  
  
She looked around her court. She was surrounded by guards, courtiers and public   
  
officials. all of them gathered to welcome the first newly minted weaponmaster in close to   
  
fifty years. It was strange though. The boy claimed to hail from Pluto, but there'd not been   
  
but one male birth on Pluto in the year the boy was born. That meant either that the boy   
  
was a prince, that he'd lied about his age, or lied about his place of birth. As queen of the   
  
Silver Millenium, she planned to find out which was the case.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the large doors at the end of the Main Hall opening.   
  
Through the door walked Weaponlord Birch and two starstruck young people. Serenity looked   
  
at the two appraisingly.  
  
She recognized the young woman as the Senshi of Pluto. Through conversations with   
  
the young princess, Queen Serenity knew her to be kind, wise, honest and loyal. There would   
  
be no deception or lies from her.  
  
That brought Serenity to the young man entering the room. He wasn't much taller than   
  
the senshi of Pluto though Serenity suspected that by the time he stopped growing he'd be just   
  
a little taller than her. Serenity could tell that despite how he was walking he was still in pain   
  
from the battle earlier. His bearing also had a curious amount of regal formality to it. The three   
  
stopped three feet from her throne and bowed formally. The newly minted weaponmaster, she   
  
noticed kept his eye averted from her the entire time. It was a specifically Plutonian thing to do.  
  
"You may rise," she intoned. "Tell me Weaponmaster Lance. Where are you from?"  
  
"I was born on Pluto my queen," Lance replied.  
  
"The same year as Princess Setsuna?" the Queen asked.  
  
"Not only was it the same year, it was a few months before her, as part of a set of   
  
twins," Lance answered.  
  
"You are aware that the year that Princess Setsuna was born in there was only one   
  
male birth on Pluto?"  
  
"Indeed I do my Queen. I am he. Prince Lance of Pluto," Lance responded as a   
  
murmur echoed around throughout the gathered people. A prince becoming a weaponmaster   
  
was unheard of.  
  
Serenity looked in Lance's eyes as he was now looking directly at her. She sensed   
  
that he was telling the truth. "You strive to become a warrior prince?"  
  
"I do, but I do so for reasons that are my own and are not something I would discuss   
  
in the court," Lance replied. However, Lance's eyes briefly drifted over to the dark haired   
  
princess.  
  
'Ah so that's the secret. He's in love with the her!' Serenity thought. She picked up a   
  
sheathed sword. Slowly she pulled the blade revealing the long curve of the starsteel katana.   
  
"Do you know what this is Warrior-prince?"  
  
"I do not my queen," Lance stated honestly.  
  
"This is your weapon. Several days ago you turned in the design for it. This, like all   
  
weaponmaster weapons, was made with the hope of someday serving a master. On this day,   
  
you and you alone Prince Lance has shown yourself to be worthy," Serenity said as she   
  
walked toward the now kneeling Prince. "Do you swear to use this blade in the name of   
  
Justice?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you swear to live a life of honor persuing only the cause of peace? Do you swear   
  
to offer your life to secure the causes of justice and peace for others?"  
  
"I do my queen," Lance responded solemnly.  
  
Serenity tapped the blade to Lance's shoulders then to the top of his head gently.   
  
"Rise now, Weaponmaster Lance. May you serve the kingdom well."  
  
"Thank you My Queen," Lance responded as he stood up. It had finally happened. He'd made it!  
  
"Princess Setsuna," The queen intoned. "I give you the honor of presenting this man his blade."  
  
Setsuna's face blushed a vibrant red as she stepped forward, thus confirming to Serenity that   
  
whatever feelings the young prince had might very well be shared. The now bright red princess carefully   
  
picked up sword and Black belt with a silver buckle. She kneeled and put the belt around his waist then   
  
slid the sheathed Katana under the belt. Setsuna then asked Lance to kneel. When he was on one   
  
knee she kissed his brow. "I make you both the champion of Pluto and a champion of the Silver   
  
Millenium. Serve both with honor."  
  
Serenity couldn't hide her smile at the way Lance's cheeks flushed bright red. "Weaponmaster   
  
Lance. This day I have received word of a dire event. The princess of Venus, Mina, has been kidnapped.   
  
I charge you, Weaponmaster Lance to retrieve her. Do you accept this charge?"  
  
"I do my Queen."  
  
"Then go forth. You will leave for Venus immediately."  
  
Lance Bowed deeply. "It shall be done, Your Majesty."  
  
TBC 


	5. Tip of the iceberg

Hearts in Time Beginnings  
  
Part five: Tip of the iceberg  
  
By   
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
Prince Lance sighed as he gathered his things. By the time he reached Venus he   
  
should be close to completely healed. He was just about to head out of his quarters when   
  
there came a knock at the door. Cautiously he opened the door, only to find a small box   
  
on the floor. On the box was a note.   
  
"Open this when you have left and use what you find when faith wavers and friends   
  
are not found. S.," the note read.  
  
Lance considered for a moment, before pocketing the box. He knew only two people   
  
with the initial S and he severely doubted Serenity would leave him gifts. Still, if this was   
  
something from his princess, then it was something that must be treasured.  
  
Ten minutes later he was on a starliner bound for Venus.  
  
*******  
  
Setsuna sighed as she watched the starliner leave. She'd been out of sight when he   
  
opened the door to his room and took the box, but at the same time she was confused by why   
  
she'd suddenly felt the need to run. 'Am I afraid that he'll reject me?' she thought. She shook   
  
her head. Lately, thoughts of being more than friends were creeping into her mind more often.   
  
Though from how skittish her friend was being her feelings were confused. What did his   
  
flightiness mean?  
  
"Moon penny for your thoughts," Chirped a young voice beside her, causing Setsuna   
  
to jump. Seemingly appearing beside her was a girl who looked to be about thirteen physically.   
  
She had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair that was done up in odangoed pigtails. Her gown   
  
shimmered as silver threads in it caught the light.  
  
"Pardon your grace?" Setsuna Asked as she bowed to her princess.  
  
"You were thinking of something," Princess Serena responded. "And whatever it is has   
  
you looking sad. I was just wondering if you'd like to talk about it."  
  
Setsuna wasn't sure what to say. Serena was still basically a child and probably wouldn't   
  
understand. At the same time she seemed concerned. "Have you ever had a friend who you   
  
wanted to be more?"  
  
"Kinda," Serena replied turning her head to the side. "His name is Darien and we're   
  
supposed to get married someday."  
  
Setsuna blinked. "Then you do understand."  
  
"Then why are you sad?"  
  
"Because I'm not sure how he feels, or how I really feel for that matter. And now he's off to   
  
save a princess and we don't have a chance to talk about this."  
  
"If he loves you, he'll someday tell you. And I bet he will. All you need is hope," Serena   
  
replied then skipped away leaving the young Plutonian to her thoughts.  
  
********  
  
In her palace, things were eating Beryl. Or more accurately eating her soul. Envy, lust,   
  
greed, wrath, and pride were their names.  
  
"How dare the Golden kingdom toss you aside! Can they not see how prosperous your   
  
kingdom is? How you've made it more than your parents could have ever made it?" Pride would   
  
hiss.  
  
"They must pay for their wrong," Wrath would add.  
  
"And to think that even now they side with the skyborn immortals. All that power, it's   
  
not right that THEY have it. It should be mine!" Greed would interject.  
  
"They shall pay for this slight!" Wrath would then say.  
  
"And what of the Earth Prince, nay all the Earth men that have been lured away. They   
  
should be yours. You should have the pick of them all? Are you not Beautiful? Are you not   
  
desirable? Do you not DESERVE a harem of men to serve your hungers?" Lust and pride would   
  
hiss together.  
  
"This must not be forgiven!" Wrath would thunder.  
  
All the while Envy would silently twist the thoughts together like a demented weaver   
  
making a perverse tapestry.  
  
Meanwhile Beryl read over the reports of her generals. Topaz had made it to Mercury and   
  
would begin her plan to set up resistence cells and begin sabotaging the oracles, shipyards and   
  
other important trade. Feldspar had sucessfully kidnapped the Venusian princess And would soon   
  
work to usurp the government. Amythist was on Mars working on her plans to upset the martial   
  
academies there while Onyx had moved on to work on sabotaging things on Jupiter. Coral had just   
  
arrived on Saturn and had yet to formulate any plans. The same was true with Tourquoise on   
  
Uranus and Ivory on Neptune. She had yet to place an agent on Pluto. Somehow all her agents   
  
sent there were found out upon arrival.  
  
A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. They would pay. They would ALL pay. The harlots   
  
of sky who dare to take men from the Earth as their slaves.   
  
******  
  
Lance sat on his bunk looking at the items laid before him. On one hand there was the file   
  
on the people and ways of Venus. On the other hand there was the box. Both had to be attended to   
  
before he arrived on the planet.  
  
Lance carefully picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a simple gold locket. The outside   
  
was carved in the form of a rose, the petals inlaid in silver. Lance smiled as he opened the locket. Inside   
  
was a simple image of Setsuna's smiling face.   
  
"When Faith wavers and friends are not found," Lance intoned as he gazed lovingly on her image.   
  
"Then I still have you, my star of the evening."  
  
Next came the file. All he'd need to know about the customs and politics of Venus. Venus was a   
  
democratic matriarchy, the best and most well versed woman became queen by election. Much different   
  
from the Monarchy that he was raised in. The people of Venus were masters of whips and flails which is   
  
odd since they also revere peace and love. Venus itself is a beautiful somewhat tropical world; a place   
  
many married people often traveled to for their honeymoons.  
  
"Quite a strange place for a kidnapping," Lance mumbled as he read.  
  
*******  
  
Feldspar paced the warehouse, his face eterally scowling. The Queen had yet to submit to his   
  
demands. For the last week he'd waited for the response. Rumor was that the queen was looking for   
  
someone to negociate. Feldspar didn't care who she sent. Anyone would be easily intimidated into agreeing   
  
to anything he wanted. His only regret was that the princess seemed to be a total ditz.  
  
Feldspar adjusted his ryusensui and resumed pacing. In a way he hoped that they'd try to take   
  
Princess Mina back by force. He could use the action.  
  
********  
  
Lance winced as he walked off the Starliner. Being this close to the sun was only tolerable thanks to   
  
another Mercurian device: the solar shields. This device filtered out the deadlier rays of the sun. Too bad it   
  
didn't also filter out it's brightness or the heat. Still a mission was a mission.   
  
The people of Venus were clad in gender specific costumes. Men wore cloth looped around their   
  
bodies into something akin to a toga. Women dressed in either toga-like dresses or bikini-like outfits. Idly   
  
Lance wondered what Setsuna would look like in such an outfit, then shook his head at the idea. 'She's your   
  
friend, moron! Don't think of her like that!'  
  
Before he could betray his friendship any further he double timed his way to the royal palace. It took him   
  
twenty minutes to get there on foot, but he didn't mind too much. The pain the jogging caused on still sore body   
  
kept his mind occupied on something other that lecherous thoughts and betraying friendship.  
  
The palace was ornate almost to the point of extravagance. Ivory pillars held up ceilings made of Mother   
  
of Pearl. On the sandstone wall hung brilliant tapestries that would be worth untold fortunes if ever sold. In his   
  
mind he kept comparing it to his spare and spartan life on Pluto, there was no need for overly opulent buildings   
  
there since everyone was either a mage or a philosopher or in his rare case a noble/weaponmaster. Still he   
  
waited patiently for his turn. It was not long in coming  
  
"Word has reached me," The queen delared. "That amoung our number is a representative sent by the   
  
Moon Kingdom to aid us in our time of need. Would that person come forward?"  
  
Lance stepped forward smiling at the gasp of surprise from many courtiers.  
  
"You?" The queen replied. "You are but a child! Surely you are not the one Serenity has sent!"  
  
"I am, your eminence," Lance responded as he gave a light bow.  
  
"By what reasoning does the Queen of the Millenium send a CHILD to our aid?" One of the nearby   
  
courtiers growled.  
  
"I beg your indulgence your eminence. I recently earned the title of Weaponmaster. Her majesty sent me   
  
to aid you. If you refuse my help based on my age, then perhaps I have wasted not only your time but also mine   
  
in coming here," Lance intoned then half turned as if to leave.  
  
"Wait," The Queen commanded. "While it is true that I am put off by your age, a weaponmaster is most   
  
definitely the type of help we could use. My daughter and senshi candidate Mina has been kidnapped. The   
  
kidnappers promise only to release her if I step down as Matriarch. They are willing to negociate but only if that   
  
person will meet them at a certain location and go with them, alone."  
  
"I see," Lance responded. "I will go and bring back your daughter. Where must I meet them?"  
  
*********  
  
Lance had been very specific. He did exactly as the kidnappers asked and came to this place alone. "A   
  
graveyard. Of all places to meet it would have to be a damn graveyard," Lance mumbled. Lance had dressed in   
  
a his Weaponmaster dress uniform but has slipped a long cloak over it to hide his katana. The key to this   
  
mission, he knew would be surprise.  
  
"You the guy they asked to negociate?" An unrefined voice asked.  
  
"That would be me, yes."   
  
"Come along," The man replied as he forcably walked Lance into a nearby mausoleum.  
  
As soon as they were inside Lance felt someone step up behind him. The sound of a crossbow cocking   
  
confirmed it. The man who'd forced him into this place quickly walked past him and was then flanked by two other   
  
guard who came out of the shadows. 'It's all a game of intimidation,' Lance thought with slight smile. 'The guy with   
  
the crossbow is meant to make me nervous while the two other guards further the intimidation.'  
  
"Just so you know, all it'll take is a snap of my fingers and you'll be dead," the would be kidnapper said.  
  
"Just so YOU know," Lance began almost mockingly. "If you snap your fingers you and your buddies'll   
  
only have maybe ten seconds of life left."  
  
That got a chuckle from the leader. "I doubt that."  
  
"Look, your friends might scare other people but they don't scare me. I'm here to negociate and expected   
  
some kind of power play on your part. I'm neither intimidated or impressed."  
  
"What? Why not?" The crossbowman said.  
  
"Because in my mind's eye I've already seen what will happen when you fire at me. Your two tough guy   
  
buddies will go down, having been shot in the neck. You'll fall too, only it'll be at my hand and I will then get what I   
  
want out of your "boss", even though I doubt he's the real guy in charge," Lance replied even though he honestly   
  
doubted he could pull off such a trick. "Now, you will tell me where the girl is and turn yourselves in."  
  
The boss growled. "Like Hell we will." With that he snapped his fingers.  
  
Lance was in motion before the sound even registered. The crossbowman fired a half second after the snap,   
  
but Lance had already drawn his Katana. He swung cleaving the arrow neatly in half, each half imbedding   
  
themselves in the two tough guy's necks just as he predicted. Lance didn't slow down to look at it though as he   
  
brought his blade into a diagonal crosstrike cutting the would be artillerist from hip to shoulder without killing him   
  
before turning to glare at the "leader".  
  
The leader, whose name was Drake, was too busy soiling himself to think about running. "A...A...   
  
weaponmaster?"  
  
"That's right. Now be a good little birdie and sing for me. Where's the girl?" Lance snarled.  
  
Drake gulped. "Yeah sure. She's at the Harbor Warehouse Compound 482. Feldspar's got her! It's all part of   
  
some big master plan or something!"  
  
"Well, you're well informed....for a lackey. Who's this Feldspar? And what else do you know about his plan?"  
  
"W...w...well I know that it's big. Feldspar's part of the negaverse movement. They got some kinda plan but   
  
what it is I don't know....please don't kill me!"  
  
"I want you to turn yourself into the constabulary. Tell them all that you've told me. I'm going to go get the   
  
princess," Lance said as the man scrambled for the door. 'This is bigger than I thought. I'd better send word to the   
  
Moon Kingdom when this is done and get further instructions.'  
  
********  
  
Feldspar continued to pace. He didn't like how quiet things were. His lieutenant, Drake, should have reported   
  
in by now. Something had to have gone wrong. But that was a rediculous idea. The people of Venus weren't bright   
  
enough to set a trap in his opinion. The thought that someone might have been called in never crossed his mind.  
  
"You'll never get away with this!" Princess Mina said calmly despite being tied to a chair. "My mom's probably   
  
sent a dozen Knights to find you!"  
  
Feldspar leaned down and glared at the barely teenaged Princess. "Don't bet on it. Any minute now I'll get word   
  
that she's decided that her filthy child is worth more than a kingdom and turn the land over to me. Our plans will be   
  
closer to fruition!"  
  
"Plans?" Mina asked, hoping that this evil man would give her information she could use later. She was a Senshi   
  
in training after all, defending the Millenium was her duty.  
  
"Why yes," Feldspar replied. "by this time next week the Oracles will be destroyed and the Mercurians will be   
  
powerless! Then the Negaverse will be free to attack the galaxy without mercy!"  
  
It was then that the door to the warehouse slammed open. In rushed a panicked lackey. "Boss we gots a   
  
problem!"  
  
"What is it you fool? Can't you see I'm busy gloating?"  
  
"We're being raided Boss!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
*********  
  
Lance shook his head as he watched the goings on. It seemed the Venusian Constabulary only had two setting:   
  
normal police work and overkill. At the moment they were using overkill. There were maybe fifty negaverse movement   
  
agents at this location, he would bet there were more in each town on Venus. Still seeing two hundred orange clad   
  
constabulary in body armor smash down a gate using a battering ram then swarm inside like a horde of angry plutonian   
  
buzzwasps was rather amusing.  
  
It also made for a very good diversion. While the locals were busy he'd go complete his mission. With that in   
  
mind the young weaponmaster slipped into HWC 482. He didn't really have a plan per se. Tactics weren't his strong suit,   
  
though he was learning. Currently he was following someone who seemed to know where he was going. His efforts were   
  
rewarded when the man he was following ducked into a building. After hearing a few moments of conversation it was   
  
clear that he'd found the place. In a lightning quick motion he struck his would be guide in the side of the head, knocking   
  
him out then walked calmly into the building.  
  
********  
  
Feldspar eyed the man who's just walked into the building suspiciously. He was wearing a long black cloak that   
  
concealed his body like a funeral shroud. His feet were incased in buckskin boots. The young man's face was a pale white   
  
while his hair was sandy blonde. The man's serious expression did not match his youthfulness.  
  
"Who are you?" Feldspar growled as he stared the man down.  
  
"I've been sent to reclaim the princess of Venus. Release her now or you will not see the dawn," the young man   
  
responded.  
  
"I wish to know the name of the fool who seeks death this night!" Feldspar responded.  
  
"Very well. I am the Prince Lance of Pluto, weaponmaster of the Shadowstorm sword style!" He replied as he off his   
  
cloak. "Surrender now Feldspar! Or suffer the consequences!"  
  
"So, they've sent a royal who thinks he's a weaponmaster after me? I'm impressed," Feldspar responed as he   
  
uncoiled his ryusensui and quickly launched it at the swordsman.  
  
Lance barely ducked in time to the attack. Ryusensui were a very dangerous ranged weapon, though simplistic in   
  
their design; simply put they were metal weights attached on the ends of a lenght of rope or leather cord. It's a weapon based   
  
on speed and range capable of killing at a distance of several feet. Thne best he could do was wait for an opening. In the   
  
meantime he was jumping high into the air to avoid getting his legs broke, ducking under attacks that would have broken his   
  
neck and twisting from one side to another to avoid internal injuries due to shots to the still injured ribs.  
  
"You're quick, I'll hand you that," Feldspar growled as another strike was voided this time being deflected by his   
  
opponents Katana.  
  
*You're annoying I'll hand YOU that," Lance retorted as he felt a pillar come in contact with his back. 'Smooth move   
  
Lance he's got you backed into a pillar....maybe I can use this to my advantage.' "I'll give you one last chance. Surrender! I   
  
don't want to have to kill you!"  
  
"Like you could!" Feldspar laughed as he tossed his ryusensui.  
  
Lance dived out of the way as he charged his mana attack "Celestial Blade...Slash!"  
  
"No!" Feldspar screamed as he exploded.  
  
Lance walked over to where Feldspar had been. "Rock? He was made of....rock?"  
  
"A golem!" the young princess exclaimed.  
  
"Well this was a surprise," Lance muttered. "Did he tell you anything about what's going on?"  
  
"Boy did he ever!" Mina replied and set forth telling her tale.  
  
********  
  
Several hours later, Lance stood before the Matriarch of Venus again. The mood was both Joyous yet grim.  
  
"Thank you Swordmaster Lance for saving my child," The queen stated.  
  
Lance bowed deeply. "I was merely doing my duty as a weaponmaster of the Silver Millenium. Though I would be   
  
remiss in my duty if I did not point out that your child is not out of danger. They could try again."  
  
"What do you recommend then Weaponmaster?"  
  
"I am sending a special courrier to the Moon queen telling her of what your daughter told me. I recommend sending   
  
Princess Mina, Senshi of Venus to the Moon Kingdom. There she can learn and be safe," Lance replied.  
  
"Very well. But what of you Weaponmaster?" The queen asked.  
  
"I shall be heading to Mercury. There is a threat to the Millenium a foot and until other weaponmasters can be alerted   
  
and mobilized, I am the only one standing against it. To faulter now would be irresponsible of me."  
  
"Surely you could go to the Moon yourself and still make to Mercury in time to stop whatever's planned. Is there not   
  
someone there who will be concerned about you?"   
  
"If there is, it is not of anyone's concern but mine," Lance began uneasily. "I do have a friend on the Moon that I would   
  
ask Princess Mina to deliver a note to though. She might worry if she doesn't hear from me."  
  
"Very well," The Queen responded. "I wish you all the graces of the Kami in their heavens on your journey."  
  
"Thank you, your eminence," Lance stated grimly. "I hope I do not need them, but I fear this is merely the tip of the i  
  
ceberg."  
  
TBC 


	6. Oracle

Hearts in time: Beginnings  
  
part six: Oracle  
  
By Lance the Flamesniper  
  
Queen Serenity frowned at the note she'd just received. On one hand the note and it's deliverer   
  
were a sign that the would-be Warrior Prince and Swordmaster that she'd sent was still alive and thus,   
  
had proved that his title was well earned. On the other hand the news in the letter was rather disturbing.   
  
Conspiracy, terrorism and the belief that more of the same was in the offing was the order of the day.   
  
"You have testified, Sailor Venus, that this man Feldspar told you of the plot to destroy the Oracles?"  
  
"Yes I did your majesty. He also implied that there was other mischief a toe," the newly placed   
  
Sailor Senshi mistated as she nodded. "It was weaponmaster Lance's belief that haste was needed.   
  
Based on the facts as I know them I would say he was correct."  
  
The Queen nodded, ignoring the midpronounced phrase. "It was his suggestion then that you be   
  
sent here then?"  
  
"It was my Queen. He was of the opinion that the Moon Kingdom would be better defended than   
  
any palace on Venus."  
  
"He would be correct in assuming that I would hope," sighed Serenity. "The letter also goes on   
  
to suggest that the weaponmasters and Lords be dispatched to watch these Negaverse Movement   
  
operatives on the various planets. What do you think Weaponlord Birch?"  
  
Birch cleared his throat. "The young weaponmaster has been raised in a time of peace. It could   
  
well be that he is suffering from Glory Sickness and merely seeing something that is not there. However,   
  
I do not think that to be the case in all honesty. I believe that trying times are coming and that we need   
  
to follow the lad's advice in this reguard."  
  
"Very well Birch. I hearby order that weaponmasters be dispatched to all planets. Their orders   
  
are to watch the negaverse movement and if needed aid Weaponmaster Lance in his activities."  
  
Birch bowed deeply and set about the scrambling of the weaponmasters.  
  
********  
  
Princess Setsuna leaned against a balcony that over looked the sea. She didn't want to be here.   
  
She wanted to be out there, with her prince. She knew she couldn't catch up with him, but it didn't stop   
  
her from wishing, worrying and wanting.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you Princess Setsuna?" A voice asked.  
  
"Yes?" Setsuna responded as she turned. Before her stood a girl around Serena's age with bright   
  
blue eyes and spun gold colored hair ornamented with a red bow. Like Setsuna the young woman before   
  
her was clad in a Sailor Senshi's uniform only hers was orange with high heels instead of boots. "You're   
  
Mina, princess of Venus correct?"  
  
Mina nodded then handed a folded peice of paper to Setsuna. "I'm supposed to give this to you."  
  
"Are you now? Tell me, who is this from?"  
  
"A handsome warrior," Mina smiled. "He said that he knows you and hinted that you might be   
  
worried after him."  
  
Setsuna nodded as she opened the letter.  
  
'Setsuna. I miss you greatly. Your gift however, is a wonderful blessing that will serve well in the   
  
trying times ahead. I will need both faith and friendship to get through this. There is evil afoot my dear   
  
friend and for now I am the lone blade standing against it. I know not when I shall see you again, but   
  
when we are reunited I shall pray that we are never separated again. I miss you my star of the evening.   
  
Remember me well until we meet again. Yours in Friendship forever. Lance.'  
  
Setsuna smiled sadly. "He was right. I am worried for him. But I shall have faith and wait forever   
  
for my dear friend's return."  
  
"You will be in good company. I've heard that the other Senshi are to be gathered soon," Mina   
  
chirped. "And the queen wished to speak with you later."  
  
"Oh? Whatever for?"  
  
"She didn't say," Mina said. "But she did say she'd send someone for you when she was ready."  
  
'I wonder what the Queen want me for?' Setsuna asked as she headed toward the guard's training   
  
center. She needed to work off some steam.  
  
*****  
  
Mercury was a unique planet in the Millenium for many reasons.  
  
The first unique thing about it was the planet itself. The planet didn't rotate. Because of this one side   
  
was always facing the sun while the other faced away. This meant that half the planet was so hot that no   
  
one could live on it and the other was too cold. It was only on the boarder between the two was the only place   
  
people could live. The only problem with that was that the constant mix of heat and cold made for wicked   
  
crosswinds and devistating storms. Because of this most cities were underground.  
  
The people of Mercury were incredibly intellingent and inventive. Most of the inventions in the Millenium,   
  
from starliners to starsteel, were either created or perfected by the Mercurians. Because of their living   
  
arragements being underground they tended toward pale skin, dark eyes and hair colors varying from dark blue   
  
to vivid silver.  
  
The government was equally unique. The leaders, called magisters, were chosen by someone or   
  
something known as the Oracles. This choice seemed to be based on a person's achievements, intelligence,   
  
disipline and various other ideals. The Oracles also behaved as spiritual advisors and prophets.  
  
Lance suspected that the various duties might be why they'd been targeted. He's love to see these   
  
oracles, but so far his stay on Mercury had been nothing but a pain. Most of it centered around the rather   
  
strange obsession the Mercurians seem to have with rules and regulations. Upon leaving the starliner his   
  
boots were confiscated because of some law against bringing items made of buckskin to Mercury. Next went   
  
his dress uniform's shirt due to some restriction prohibiting the use of silver as an ornament. The final insult   
  
came when he was asked to turn over his sword because he lack proper weapons permits.  
  
"Listen to me VERY carefully," Lance gritted out as he stood in the place they'd sent him to file a   
  
complaint. "I am a weaponmaster who very much needs to speak with the magister."  
  
"If you are a waponmaster then would show us your weapon?" The clerk replied.  
  
"I don't have my weapon, it was taken from me because I don't have a permit."  
  
"How can you be a weaponmaster without a weapon?"  
  
"I HAVE A WEAPON!"  
  
"Then let us see it," The clerk answered.  
  
At this point Lance felt like beating his head on the clerk's desk. "I don't have my weapon with me   
  
because some restrictive, anal retentive fool took it from me for lacking a permit. Now, you will find a way for   
  
me to get my shirt, boots and sword back. If you do not I swear by the Kami I will tie your tongue in a bow   
  
around your neck."  
  
The clerk gulped. "P-perhaps if you filled out some release forms we could allow you to have your   
  
items returned to you."  
  
Lance smiled, now he was getting somewhere. "Sure, hand me the forms and I'll fill them out right   
  
away."  
  
Lance had expected that it would be a form maybe two pages long. What he got when the clerk   
  
returned was a stack of papers roughly the thickness of an encyclopedia. Lance responded in kind.  
  
"Sir!" The clerk panicked. "Don't bang your head on the desk like that!"  
  
******  
  
Birch shook his head. It was simply amazing. He'd come to the training area to watch the next   
  
group of Adepts practice and what he found instead was a group of bruised Adepts trying their luck against   
  
a lone woman with a bo. The fact that the woman was a princess didn't even register really. All he noticed   
  
was her skill.  
  
Her bo twisted as whirled as if caught in a tornado. Low feints, high blocks and devistating strikes   
  
to the ribs, back and head were being mixed with kicks of numerous kinds. One Adept tried to get the drop   
  
on the young woman from behind only to find his kodachi blocked with a bo and the heel of her foot driven   
  
into his groin. From the high block she spun swinging the bo striking another adept in the head before   
  
parrying a spear in the same motion. The skill level beteween the adepts and the girl were just too uneven.   
  
All too soon the Adepts were in heaps on the floor at the Weaponlord could see who casued the carnage.   
  
What he saw left him with just one question.  
  
"What kind of nobles do they raise on Pluto?"  
  
"Sorry Weapon Lord. With my usual sparring partner away, I needed to find someone to practice   
  
with," Setsuna replied sheepishly. "I had assumed that all Adepts would be at least close to his equal in   
  
skill."  
  
"Your usual sparring partner?" Birch repeated.  
  
"Yes. Swordmaster Lance and I used to practice together. I had to stay sharp to keep up with him,   
  
but he taught me everything I know."  
  
"I see," Birch replied. "In all my years I've never seen a person of Lance's skill. Most Adepts to   
  
pass their training end in draws against weapon masters in the trials."  
  
Before he could ask any further questions though a messenger approached. "Princess Setsuna, the   
  
queen will see you now."  
  
*******  
  
About fourteen pages into the encyclopedic form Lance was beginning to wonder how anything got   
  
done on Mercury. The first page seemed like it would have sufficed to get his perloined equipment back. It   
  
had asked for his name, planet of birth, date of birth, personal id number and reason for filling out this form   
  
(to which he'd written to "get back my shirt, boots and sword").  
  
After that things got rediculous. Starting on page two there were a list of questions intent of defining   
  
WHY he was on Mercury. These ranged from the usual "How long do you plan on staying on Mercury?" to   
  
the more bizarre "Do you wish to bodily harm any government official?". Lance was once again about to   
  
bang his head on the desk again, when a box thumped down in front of him.  
  
Lance blinked at the box then looked at the person carrying it. She was young, about Serena and   
  
Mina's age with deep blue hair and sapphire eyes. She had the look of a very bright young lady and was   
  
dressed in a regal blue gown.  
  
"Are you the of the Golden Unicorn clan?" She asked.  
  
"Why yes I am. Why do you ask?"  
  
The young woman seemed to miss the question. "Are you here on a mission of dire importance?  
  
"Yes I am and I need to get to it quickly. There is danger afoot."  
  
"Then I return your equipment to you. You must come with me right away!"  
  
Lance opened the box and smiled. Inside was his shirt, boots and best of all his starsteel katana.   
  
"Thank you," Lance said as he quickly dressed.  
  
"Sir!" the clerk cried as he rushed toward Lance. "You can't put those on without filling out the..urk!"  
  
"You wished to see my weapon," Lance replied with his katana pointed at the man's throat. "Get a   
  
good look."  
  
"Yes, it's a nice sword," The clerk conceded. "Still we must have you fill out these forms."  
  
It was then that the girl stepped forward. "He is permitted through by order of the Magister. She sent   
  
me to retrieve and bring him to her."  
  
"Y-yes Princess Amy."  
  
Lance nodded at the clerk as he sheathed his sword. "It's been a pleasure meeting you. We really   
  
mustn't do this again some time."  
  
With that the weaponmaster left the clerk to his thoughts.  
  
********  
  
Lance walked slightly behind the princess and off to the left as they walked. It was an old lesson he'd   
  
learned. This way if he needed to he could draw his blade quickly and not worry about accidentally hurting the   
  
princess. "I wonder how the Oracles knew I was here?"  
  
"The oracles know a great many things. I do appologize for not meeting you right away. It took us a few   
  
days to consult the Oracles," Amy replied.  
  
Lance smiled. He decided this girl was definitely likeable. "It's no problem. I just wish that the paper work   
  
was simpler around here."  
  
Amy smiled."Don't we all?"  
  
Lance laughed. "I wouldn't expect a royal to dislike their own beaurocracy."  
  
"And I wouldn't expect a prince to be a weaponmaster," Amy shot back.  
  
"Point."  
  
"Tell me, Weaponmaster, what is the nature of the mission you are on?"  
  
"Please call me Lance, princess. I'm here because I have reason to believe that the Negaverse movement   
  
might try to destroy the Oracles."  
  
"I see," Amy replied. "There are people here curious about the Negaverse movemnt. Mostly unhappy folk   
  
who believe that the Millenium is to blame for their woes."  
  
"There are people like that everywhere I imagine," Lance stated. "Still there are other ways other than   
  
terrorism to get a point across."  
  
"You are either very wise for your age, Lance, or very well blessed in common sense," the young princess   
  
intoned.  
  
"Most likely the latter than the former," Lance replied quietly as his mind drifted back to a certain green   
  
haired young woman. "Because I most definitely do not feel wise."   
  
**********  
  
The Magister of Mercury was a severe looking woman with sharp silver-blue eyebrows that matched her hair.   
  
Her eyes were on the silvery side of grey encased in the angelic features of her face. Her figure was trim and toned.   
  
All in all Lance could imagine her battling on the front as a soldier rather than running a planet.  
  
"So you're Swordmaster Lance," the Magister stated. "I am amazed one so young can wear the title so   
  
well."  
  
"I thank you Magister," Lance began. "But only time will tell how well I wear my title."  
  
"Well spoken young one. The Oracles told me that you were here but not why."  
  
"I fear that the Negaverse movement may try to cause mayhem on the planet. I base this on the testimony of   
  
the Princess of Venus, who was captive of their sect on Venus."  
  
"This is indeed dire news," The Magister replied. "I will dispatch to you the aid of Princess Amy as she is a   
  
Senshi in training. She is also most knowledgable in the use of computers and machines."  
  
"That is most gracious of you. It's also very much appreciated as I have no idea how to use a Com-put-er,"   
  
Lance responded as he worked with the foreign word.  
  
*********  
  
Topaz smirked. Things were going swimmingly. Her people were setting up their diversions within the next   
  
few days she would able to destroy the Oracles.  
  
Her plan was brilliant. Her followers would stage protests, riots and attacks on the Starsteel foundries, ship   
  
yards and factories of the planet while she and a collection of specially picked people slipped into the Temple with   
  
the Oracles and dispatched them.   
  
She knew her plan would work because she's researched the constabulary and their reaction times. She   
  
knew which locations they'd go to first and how many were on duty at any given time. It would all be perfect.  
  
********  
  
The Temple of the Oracles was a massive structure made of marble. It's steepled ceiling was held up by   
  
massive draconian style pillars and had a mural of the universe painted upon the interior ceiling.Without a doubt it   
  
was a very serene and peaceful place to be in. Not that it mattered to the two people who were there at the moment.  
  
Princess Amy sat across the room from her would be partner for this mission. For the life of her she didn't   
  
know what to make of the Swordmaster. She would have expected peaceful meditation or disciplined practice of his   
  
fighting style. Instead he was sitting silently, intently staring at what appeared to be a locket.  
  
"I suppose I'm not what you expected," Lance replied as he felt Amy's eyes on him.  
  
"What?" She responded while trying to act like she hadn't been staring.  
  
"I'm not what you thought a weaponmaster is like. I'm willing to bet if you'd met me before I became a   
  
weaponmaster, I'd better fit your mental picture of one," Lance replied in a flat tone. "At one time I lived the art."  
  
"If that's the case, what changed you?" Amy asked.  
  
Lance snapped shut the locket with a soft click. then muttered under his breath. "You'll meet her soon   
  
enough."  
  
Amy was about to ask what THAT meant when all hell broke loose.  
  
*******  
  
At the iron ore refinery there was an explosion using Jupitari black powder. At the shipyards a riot broke   
  
out. The same kinds of mayhembroke out at various armories, public buildings, refineries and factories all over   
  
Mercury. Guards and the civil defense corps were being hard pressed for to keep up. All of it was dutifully reported   
  
by the young Senshi as it came up on her mini-computer.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to be their main target," She asked then looked over her shoulder. To her   
  
surprise the weaponmaster was already on his feet and waiting.  
  
"Yes, those all have to be distractions," Lance stated with a nod. "I'm sure of it because this is the only   
  
place they don't seem to want guards."  
  
Amy had to admit that made some kind of sense. She was about to acknowledge the point when the doors   
  
to the temple were kicked open forcefully. In stormed about a half dozen men and one tall woman with acidic yellow   
  
hair. Sailor Mercury reacted on instinct  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" She called out as the entire room filled wth icy cold mist.  
  
Lance wasted no time. As soon as mercury fired her attack he was in motion. A high overhead strike to block   
  
the man with the trident and get under his guard. Two strikes, one to the stomach one to the face and he's down. Next   
  
one has a ax, blocked the first three swing before hitting his target in the gut with pommel of his katana, an uppercut   
  
to the face took the the man down. Lance had to admit this was hardly fair though, as his enemies seemed more   
  
hindered by the icy mist than he was.   
  
He didn't have much time to think on it as he suddenly found himself ducking kicks and punches from a pair of   
  
unarmed fighters. He ducked, dipped, dodged, sidestepped and avoided their strikes as best he could. An opening   
  
came when one accidentally kicked the other in the face. While the one was stunned Lance used nerve points he'd   
  
learned as part of first aid to paralyze his partner's knees. The man toppled into a heap as Lance turned on his other   
  
attacker.  
  
The man got into his fighting stance again only to have Lance smile and seemingly fade into the mists. The   
  
man wheeled left and right looking for this target. Lance meanwhile had grabbed another of his attackers, a man with   
  
a short sword and threw him at the unarmed fighter. The fighter only saw someone coming at him and released a kick,   
  
only releasing after his "attacker" was unconscious who he'd hit. The fighter nerously looked around the mist looking   
  
for the warrior. Unknown to him Lance had loomed out of the shadows behind him. His opponent's first clue something   
  
was amiss when he suddenly couldn't breathe because something had wrapped around his neck and was squeezing.   
  
The more the fighter struggled the tighter the grip got. His vision wavered as his brain began to protest it's lack of air.   
  
Finally the man passed oput as the icy mist lifted.  
  
The last of the would be attacker panicked. Clearly to him the Oracles had summoned a demon to defend   
  
them. With that in mind, he dropped his flail and ran passed the woman. She looked decidedly unimpressed. "So,"   
  
She began. "Someone summoned a weaponmaster."  
  
"Yes, but with Feldspar's penchant for gloating, it was easy to find you." Lance replied cooly.  
  
"Seems then that you're a loose end," She hissed as she drew her rapier and a dagger. "I, Topaz, hate   
  
loose ends!"  
  
Lance's katana was drawn in a flash. "We shall see. En guarde!"  
  
The two met in a fury of slashes and parries. Amy could only watch in amazement as Lance seemed to   
  
ecome a blur of slashes, crossstrikes and probing thrusts, all of them blocked by Tapaz's rapier and dagger. Just   
  
as suddenly Topaz was on the offensive striking with reposts aimed at Lance's head. Lance twisted getting inside   
  
her guard and unleasted a backhanded strike sending the warrior sprawling.  
  
Topaz spit out a mouthful of blood. "You'll pay for that!" she hissed before using her sevret weapon. "Acid   
  
spray!"  
  
Lance rolled under the blast of liquid. He noticed that when it hit the wall it began to eat the rock instantly.   
  
Making a note of it he rolled forward again brining his blade in up into a diagonal strike that would have sheared   
  
Topaz hip to shoulder has she not blocked the strike with her sword. Lance spun with his attack bringing the   
  
blade down in a slash aimed at her right shoulder. Once again she blocked the attack with her Rapier, only to   
  
have the blade shear in half afterwards.  
  
'Time to finish this,' Lance thought. "Celestial blade...SLASH!" He called out as he let loose a blast of   
  
pure mana.  
  
Topaz didn't have time to scream as she exploded into shard of rock.  
  
"Another Golem," Lance mumbled. "Where is the negaverse getting them?"  
  
"Perhaps they're building them from scratch," Amy suggested.  
  
Lance had only one response to that. "Great."  
  
******  
  
The Bard looked at his class and couldn't help but smile. They were all on the edge of their seats,   
  
hanging on his every word. No one would know it, but this was what he taught for. A brief glance to the   
  
shadows proved that his watcher was enthralled by the tale as well.  
  
"So what happened next?" Samantha asked.  
  
The Bard smiled before beginning again. Yes, he definitely enjoyed teaching.   
  
********  
  
Several hours later Lance returned to the Temple of the Oracles. Topaz's remains had already been   
  
removed as had the unconscious Negaverse operatives. Hopefully they'd yield some new leads. He'd need   
  
them to figure out what these terrorists were going to do next. But that wasn't why he was here. He strode   
  
through the main lobby into the court of the Oracles.  
  
What he found was three spectral people. One looked like a girl of about five, another looked to be   
  
a teenaged version of the first and the last like an old woman. They all seemed to float on the air as if they   
  
were merely a mirage.  
  
"Behold! Behold!" Called out the old woman. "Here stands a Weaponmaster!"  
  
"A weaponmaster with a troubled heart," The teenager added.  
  
"A heart that is heavy and confused," The child finished. "Born under a troubled star into a troubled   
  
time was he."  
  
"Fate forces him to fight," The teenager agreed. "Many times will he and win many times he shall."  
  
"For that is what he was raised to do," The Old crone supplied. "But war is not his only desire. He   
  
is not glory sick as some."  
  
"Indeed not," stated the child. "Love is his desire."  
  
"Love of his Evening Star," The three intoned at once.  
  
"It is the path to the star that he seeks as well as the path to peace," The child added, almost as   
  
an afterthought.  
  
"With the last we can help but the first is more tricky," the Crone cackled.  
  
"Those who will to harm the lands hide amoung the lands of the shadow storm, where dragons   
  
dwell," The child responded.  
  
"But the path of love will be found with Time, in time," The Teen retorted. "Though dark days dwell   
  
in your path brave warrior, your nobility of soul will guide you. As will the gift we give unto you."  
  
In Lance's hand appeared a crystal carved into the shape of a star that hung upon a silver chain.   
  
When he looked up to ask what it was the words didn't even need to be spoken by him.  
  
"We gift to you the star of Pluto," All three chimed. "May it burn brightly in times of peril to forever   
  
light the path of the rightous."  
  
With that the Oracles faded, leaving Lance in a darkened room. He had a lot to contemplate.  
  
TBC 


	7. Dragon's Fire

Hearts in time: Beginnings  
  
Part Seven: Dragon fire  
  
by Lance the Flamesniper  
  
It had taken a week of thinking, but Lance had figured out where the Negaverse would strike next. He   
  
found it annoying that the Oracles of Mercury spoke in riddles like they did. There were after all two planets   
  
that were home to dragons. The part about the shadow storm confused him as well at first. Then he   
  
remembered that the Shadow Storm style was designed after looking at the Storm that rages on Jupiter.   
  
Jupiter was also one of the two planets that had dragons.  
  
Lance stepped off the starliner and got his first impression of a new world. Jupiter was a rustic world   
  
ruled by a council. It had forests of oak, apple, pine and various other fruit trees. It had sprawling farms and   
  
massive mines. All of which made for a smell that was, for lack of a beter term, earthy and alive. But what   
  
was even more surprising was Lance's first look at a Dragon.  
  
There were many species of Dragons. There were Red Dragons, Bronze ones, golden ones, icy blue   
  
ones, ivory colored ones and emerald green ones. Only Red Dragons lived on Mars. The dragon that Lance   
  
spotted upon leaving the starliner was massive; at least thirty-six feet long and fifteen feet tall. It had fifteen   
  
feet long wings and was covered in shimmery golden scales. It eyes were catlike with verticle slit pupils, it's   
  
mouth was four feet long ending in two large port hole looking nostrils. It's teeth could be clearly seen and   
  
looked to be fairly sharp. The young weaponmaster could only think of one thing to say about this impressive   
  
reptile.  
  
"Wow...."  
  
"Wow indeed Boy," A familiar man replied as he walked forward along with two women.  
  
"Greetings, Axemaster Thorn," Lance responded with a bow.   
  
"I see that you remembered your manners Boy," Thorn replied until he got elbowed by the woman on   
  
his right.  
  
"So your the one who beat Thorn," She said looking the young man over appraisingly. She had fire red hair   
  
and colbalt blue eyes. Her figure was lean and toned, speaking of a highly aerobic training style. "I'm Whipmaster   
  
Rose and this young lady is Senshi in training Princess Lita."  
  
Lance bowed once again, averting his eyes as all Plutonians are taught to do when meeting a royal. "It is   
  
an honor to meet you Princess Lita," he said.  
  
"No need for formality Weaponmaster. Please, call me Lita."   
  
Lance nodded at that. "Very well."  
  
"What brings you to Jupiter, boy?" Thorn asked.  
  
"I came here because the Oracles said that there may be Negaverse movement activity here," Lance   
  
intoned.   
  
"We've yet to see anything out of the ordinary," Rose responded. "Was there any other information linking   
  
them to here."  
  
"Aside from the fact that the negaverse movement used juputari black powder to blow things up, no. However   
  
they had to get it from somewhere as the stuff isn't an export," Lance replied causing Lita to look at him strangely.   
  
"Something troubling you young Lita?"  
  
"No, I'm just curious as to how you know as much as you do about our culture and economics," Lita replied.   
  
"Even I didn't know that black powder isn't exported."  
  
"The 'warrior pince' was well briefed it seems," Thorn responded sarcasticly.  
  
"Warrior-prince?" Lita asked confusedly.  
  
Lance merely glared at Thorn. "I'll explain that later. When we're not in the middle of a busy harbor."  
  
*********  
  
Setsuna wondered what was going on. A week and a half before she'd been summoned by the Queen only to   
  
be dismissed claiming something had come up and that she would be called when there was a quiet moment. She   
  
wasn't sure what had happened but apparently it had to do with the Golden Kingdom and an envoy from there arriving.  
  
Setsuna went through her fighting forms, just as she would if she were dueling Lance. The thought of him made   
  
her lose her concentration though. she cleared her mind and began again. The person who'd taught her this had said that   
  
fighting was like dancing: if you had the rhythm for it, it was easy. She had just finished using a form she'd developed to   
  
defend against the Shadow Storm when there came some polite clapping from behind her.  
  
"Most impressive child," Queen Serenity replied. "I must appologize for our last meetig being canceled. The   
  
Earth Prince came unexpectedly to ask for assistance in a problem."  
  
"Forgiven my Queen," Setsuna bowed.  
  
"Come then child," Serenity beckoned. "We have much to discuss."  
  
*******  
  
Onyx looked over the black powder operation with glee. He'd worked so very hard to get this powder. With it the   
  
malevalent Moon harlots will surely fall! But first he needed to kill the heads of the council.  
  
"Milord!" a servant yelled as he came running.  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Weaponmasters lord! There are Weaponmasters On Jupiter lord. Three of them."  
  
"Excellent! Killing three weponmasters will prove our point!" Onyx roared then laughed evilly.  
  
"Er, yes my lord," The lackey responded.  
  
*******  
  
"So you're a noble prince of Pluto AND a weaponmaster?" Princess Lita asked in surprise.  
  
"It's not any different than you being a Princess AND a Senshi," Lance replied as he polished his blade.  
  
"And yet it is," Thorn growled. "No prince has ever been a weaponmaster."  
  
"It speaks well of him though that he wishes to serve," Princess Lita replied.  
  
"Yes my Princess," Rose said with a bow. "Where shall we look for these Negaverse operatives?"  
  
"That I don't know," Lance replied. "But normally I don't know what they're up to until they strike."  
  
"Not exactly a sucessful battle strategy if you ask me," Thorn added.  
  
"Good thing I didn't ask you," Lance added acidicly "The facts are that we've been on the defensive so far in   
  
this battle. We need to stop them before they start."  
  
The other three people in the room nodded. They had work to do.  
  
********   
  
Onyx's lackey, Blaine, watched as the three weapon masters and the the woman with them left the home they   
  
were staying at. There seemed to be some kind of discussion then the four split into two groups. He'd been sent to kill   
  
the Weaponmasters had no idea how to go about it. He quickly decided that the best option would be to track the pair   
  
that only had one weaponmaster in it, as taking on two weaponmasters would likely get him killed quickly.Silently   
  
Blaine joined the crowds walking the street and began quietly pacing his target.  
  
His tracking didn't go as planned. The two rounded the corner and when Blaine followed he found a blade resting   
  
under his chin, gently pressing against his throat. "I told you we were being followed," a male voice stated.  
  
"Seems you were right," Lita conceeded. "Think he's a negaverse operative?"  
  
"More than likely," Lance agreed. "Tell me your plans or pay the price."  
  
"Kill me and you'll never know where Onyx is!" Blaine claimed. He knew weaponmasters would go for this ploy   
  
easily or so he thought.  
  
"I'm willing to take that risk, but are you ready to die for your master?" Lance answered.  
  
"He's serious. I've seen him like this before. You don't want to mess with him," Lita lied. She'd heard of this ploy   
  
before from her father. 'Good cop/bad cop' he'd called it.  
  
Blaine gulped. He'd always heard that Weaponmasters didn't kill needlessly. Could that have been a lie? The   
  
sword pressed to his neck spoke honestly of a swift death if he didn't cooperate. Given the choices at hand, cowardice   
  
won out.  
  
"There's a cave east of here! Onyx is mining enough black powder to blow up the Moon palace! Don't kill me   
  
PLEASE!" Blaine wailed.   
  
"The moon palace?" Lance said then paled as the image of Setsuna getting blasted to atoms blazed in his   
  
mind. "We've got to stop them!"  
  
"We can get there quicker if we had wings," Lita responded as she blew on a whistle carved from what looked to   
  
be polished stone. Within moments, the dragon from the port was before the two. "This is Rothgar, my friend amoung the   
  
dragons. He'll take us to the mines. I just hope that no one was following thorn as well."  
  
********  
  
"Dragons are SO cool!" crooned Mika. For reasons that Bard couldn't begin to guess Mika had a true love of   
  
dragons to the point that she'd recieved detention on many ocasions for doodling them instead of paying attention in   
  
school.  
  
"Yeah, they're so cool that you decided to interupt a cool story to say that," Raven shot at her.  
  
"Come on you two. No fighting. I want to hear more about this!" Rene' growled.  
  
With that pronouncement the Bard continued his story. "While Lance and Lita were interrogating their prisoner, Thorn   
  
and Rose had not been idle..."  
  
*********  
  
Thorn looked through the bushes at the cave. he'd gotten separated from Rose in the crowd and by sheer luck had   
  
found the Negaverse's operation. Common sense would have told him that he should go back, find Rose and Lance, then   
  
attack. Pride however told him that if he took this operation down himself, that it would take that annoying pup who beat   
  
him down a few notches.  
  
In that moment his path was clear. Thorn quickly unslung his war axe and charged forward. He was met halfway by   
  
a massive man, Easily seven and a half feet tall with skin of ebony, firey crimson eyes and carrying a pair of katanas. Thorn,   
  
undeterred by this attacker, swung his axe.   
  
Thorn's first swing was parried as was his next. Then it was Onyx on the attack. Thorn was barely able to dodge the   
  
feral slashes of the massive onyx. He dodged on particularly viscious strike only to be met with a knee to the stomach. As   
  
Thorn staggered back could see A massive winged beast Dive bombing the location.  
  
Lance could see what was happening clearly as Rothgar divebombed the cave. Of course being that the first things the   
  
dragon was going to drop was a warrior prince and a now fuku-clad senshi in training was a plus. Though even with the dragon's   
  
speed Lance knew they'd be too late. From his vantage point he could clearly see that Onyx was going to win this fight.  
  
Oynx charged. In three quick swings, Thorn was down and dead. Before Onyx could celebrate his victory though, the   
  
Dragon swooped low and Lance launched himself from off his perch on the big beasts claws. In mid drop the warrior prince   
  
drew his blade. Onyx barely deflected the downward slash and neatly fielded the next two cross strikes. Lance quickly went   
  
into his Shadowstorm fighting form. The quickness of his strikes giving him a slight advantage over person with two weapons.   
  
High strikes, low strikes and vicious crossstrike combinations melded into a dance of death that had Lita, who'd landed shortly   
  
after him, and negaverse agents alike awestruck by it's beauty. Lance feinted right and when Onyx moved with it got one blade   
  
kicked from his hands.  
  
Onyx for his part smiled. Here was a challenge. No one had ever made him go on the defensive before. Suddenly he   
  
was dodging, blocking and parrying swings that he could barely see. His blade went high only to find that he'd once again been   
  
tricked.  
  
"Lita, attack NOW!" Lance yelled.  
  
  
  
"Jupiter thunder....crash!" Lita called out causing lightning to strike the upraised blade of Onyx's sword.  
  
Onyx crashed to his knees but was still alive. "That will not kill me!"  
  
"You're right Onyx. The penalty for killing a weapon master is the forfeiting of your life. You have fought well....go now to   
  
the afterlife with honor... Celestial blade slash!"  
  
Onyx roared as the arc of energy sheared through him. His body quickly began to crack then exploded into a hail of   
  
black stones.  
  
*********  
  
While the battle on the ground was taking place Rothgar looped around and dove once more. He opened his massive   
  
jaws, letting out a monsterous roar as he unleashed a torrent of devistating lightning into the Black powder mine. As he   
  
swooped away the mountain itself imploded leaving nothing but debris.  
  
********  
  
Three days later Lance stands at the docks watching a Spaceliner preparing to leave. The last three days had been   
  
difficult. Rose upon hearing of Thorn's death cried for hours on end. On some level he wondered if maybe Thorn's wounded   
  
pride led him to this mess. Now Thorn was being loaded into a starliner, wrapped in a white sheet with his weapon at   
  
parade rest in his hands. He'd be buried in the Hall of heroes and many toasts would be raised to his memory. For Rose it   
  
was a time of sorrow. For Lance it was nothing short of a bittersweet win. They'd taken down Onyx and his scheme was   
  
defeated. But they'd paid a heavy price.  
  
"It should be raining," Lance said to Lita. He somehow knew she was behind him. She chalked it up to some strange   
  
martial arts skill. "This world has lost a hero. It should mourn."  
  
"Maybe the world looks to the lives saved by Thorn's sacrifice?" The princess of lightning suggested.  
  
That got a chuckle from Lance. "Maybe. Maybe if I'd been quicker or maybe if I hadn't found the strength to best Thorn   
  
when I became a weaponmaster, then he'd still be here. But we can't live in maybes. I understand both you and Rose are going   
  
to the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"Yes. I've heard that all the Senshi are to go there as soon as possible," Lita began. "I've also heard that you're not going   
  
with us."  
  
"I would love to go with you to the Moon kingdom," Lance replied as he touched the locket he wore. "But I'm not ready to   
  
return there. Especially since once I return I will never wish to leave her again."  
  
"Her?" Lita asked. "You love the Moon Kingdom that much that you would not wish to leave it again if you came back?"  
  
That got a full laugh from the warrior prince. "No, but there is someone on the Moon that I care for greatly. As long as there   
  
is mischief about. She's not safe and I cannot return to her. Thus, once you and the others have left I too will be leaving Jupiter.   
  
There are rumors abounding that there is trouble on Neptune. That's where I'm off to next.  
  
"Good journey to you then," Lita replied as she started to leave.  
  
"Princess Lita," Lance said stopping her in her track. "Can you do for me a favor?"  
  
"Sure," Lita asked nervously. "What do you need for me to do."  
  
"Tell the princess of Pluto, that my faith has not waivered and above all things I could ever miss, I miss her the most."  
  
Lita hesitated then, as her eyes widened in understanding, she nodded. "The princess of Pluto must be some woman, to   
  
have earned the concern of a warrior such as you."  
  
"Indeed she is," Lance said solemnly. "Indeed she is."  
  
******  
  
Queen Beryl looked over her newly recuited human generals. Jedite, Nephlite, Zoicite, Malachite and Obsidion. These would   
  
be the commanders she sent to end the thefts of the arrogant immortals of the sky. The group she knew secretly hated each other,   
  
but that didn't matter. Results would.  
  
"The time is drawing closer. Soon we will have the power to overtake the Golden Kingdom. Form there it will be easy to   
  
destroy the evil that is the Moon kingdom!" Beryl exclaimed.   
  
"Yes my queen!" The five Generals responded.  
  
"My queen," Nephlite began. "The stars reveal all to me. The water bearer has told me that a child of his rule is the one   
  
ruining all our plans abroad."  
  
"He will be dealt with," Beryl replied as if the topic was boring. She then waved her hand toward the shadows.   
  
From out the Shadow stepped a large youma whose body looked to be encased in hard white armor. This mosnter had a   
  
massive set of horns and looked very bull-like in contentance and attitude.   
  
"This Minetaur Illustren. He will deal with this "Child of the water bearer for us once and for all!" Beryl bellowed before   
  
laughing wickedly...  
  
TBC 


End file.
